Yu Gi Oh 5DX's
by Exleader75
Summary: Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and all their friends must all work together to defeat death. Lacking communication from the world, can they all survive? Takes place after the events of the 10th anniversary movie. Currently on indefinite hiatus.
1. Under Revision 1

Background/Note: This will be a crossover between the three Yu-Gi-Oh! series. The fanfiction is taking place after the new 10th anniversary movie which was released January 2010 in Japan (Spring 2011 for 4Kids English dub). This will mean that Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki and Yusei Fudo knew each other for about some time. The title "5DX" came from inspiration from several AMV videos on YouTube, so thank them for giving me this title. I do not own the title "5DX".

**Episode 1: Yugi Muto**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX nor Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These animes belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. I do, however, own this story and plot._

It was the beginning of another beautiful day at Domino City with fresh new rays of sunshine flooding the dueling metropolis which created a breathtaking sight for anyone who were viewing the city skyline. It was four hours before noon that the Duel King, Yugi Muto, was getting ready for the new day by wearing his usual outfit - blue shoes, blue pants, black shirt, a belt, a Domino City school uniform and an ancient artifact chained around his neck. Duel King, Yugi Muto, was just your originally and shy average seventeen-year-old teenager who showed a great passion for dueling but hidden beneath his kindness held a great secret: a powerful, ancient soul hidden beneath his mind through a mysterious item which were both each three thousand years old. Yugi was making sure everything was ready and was about to step out into the warming and welcoming sunlight.

"Jii-chan **(1)**, I'm leaving!" Yugi called happily. Today was a somewhat special day for Yugi and his pals because they can finally hang out like any other ordinary group of friends should and take a break from all the saving the world business they had recently. Of course, the relaxation will be short-lived because Yugi already planned a trip to Egypt for his best friend and mentor, the "Nameless Pharaoh" which they were to leave in two weeks.

The Pharaoh was an ancient spirit that had "lived" inside Yugi's mind and body through the equally ancient Millennium Puzzle for nearly the last two years. Ever since Pegasus J. Crawford's Duelist Kingdom Tournament had ended with Yugi's victory, he and the Pharaoh had always been best friends and gone through a lot together; however, despite their friendship, the two shared stunning differences; Yugi is often shy and sometimes is insecure while his other half is cunning, bold and proud of who he is despite his cluelessness of his mysterious and somewhat incomprehensive past which seemed to be originated in Egypt. Through their strong-bonded friendship, however, the Pharaoh was always willing to help Yugi get better and grow more self-confidence in him and for humanity for any upcoming dangers.

Yugi was walking to the park to meet his "greatest" friends: Anzu Mazaki, Katsuya Jyonouchi and Hiroto Honda. The three were Yugi's best friends because of how they always supported him on all of their adventures. Yugi just couldn't imagine life without their support or else he wouldn't have accomplished on what he had done with the Pharaoh the past two years.

When Yugi finally arrived, he stood there admiring the beauty of the place. In one area of the park is there a small pond for happy chirping birds, while in another area is a large dueling ground where young joyful children arguing over whom gets to duel each other first are with their parents kissing under the trees. Beautiful, blooming, colorful flowers were spreading all over the place creating the park into a wonderful paradise seemingly releasing any and all stresses which was something Yugi absolutely and definitely needed. After a moment of scanning the paradise, Yugi spotted Anzu feeding happy birds; Jyonouchi and Honda weren't with her at the moment meaning that they haven't arrived yet. If Yugi knew Jyonouchi and Honda like he knew Jyonouchi and Honda, they must be late again because they all agreed yesterday to meet at the park 8:30 sharp **(2)**. Yugi sighed modestly and walked over toward the teenage female whom doesn't seemed to notice Yugi's quiet footsteps.

"Hey, Anzu! How is it going?" Yugi called out. Anzu looked up and smiled at the seventeen-year-old.

"Yugi! Everything is great! Jyonouchi and Honda haven't arrived yet, as always," Anzu said, grumbled a bit. It was another usual hot August day so Anzu was wearing a white blouse, blue skirt, brown scandals as well as holding a brown bag full of nutritious and yucky-tasting bird food with the local pet store's logo printed on the front and back of the bag.

Anzu was a calm and gentle girl but it doesn't mean she had a serious side. And when she is on her serious side, it scared Jyonouchi and Honda to the floor. She seemed to have a romantic onset to the Pharaoh while at the same time confused of there being two Yugis. However, she as well as Jyonouchi and Honda had gone with and supported Yugi for the past two years. She is planning to go with Yugi to Egypt to figure out the Pharaoh's past with Jyonouchi and Honda's help of course.

* * *

The sun blazed down on two fast moving projectiles aiming to strike the park at an angle from the southeast. One of these had yellow hair, light blue tee-shirt, blue pants, blue sneakers, a crooked smile on his young face, sweat running down his head and body, a Kaiba Corporation duel disk attached onto his left arm and a belt which held his deck that bought him victories to almost everyone he faces with the exception of two people he knew well to almost completion.

"Hey, hurry up you bastard!" Jyonouchi said out loudly.

The other has brown hair with a point at one end who's wearing a white tee-shirt, brown outside shirt with a zipper running down the middle, black pants and black sneakers with sweat billowing all around his lean body at a rapid pace and eyes as huge as meatballs as his breath quickened to where he taken a breath every point two seconds.

"Oi Jyonouchi...I'm coming!" Honda said panting behind. Both are running, as a snail would say, the speed of sound as commuters came to see if they are on steroids or four hours late to work and are missing a raise.

Katsuya Jyonouchi and Hiroto Honda were both classmates of Yugi at Domino City High School so the three knew each other very well; Jyonouchi and Honda used to be bullies to the poor and underconfident Yugi. But ever since their incident with Tetsu Ushio **(3)**, they became best friends and both Jyonouchi and Honda had been supporting Yugi through every situation from helping Yugi beat up Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga to rescuing Yugi from a burning house set up by a brainwashed Bandit Keith. Jyonouchi and Honda were the same in personality, age, looks and physical beings as both have the same hairstyle except Jyonouchi is longer and more yellow in color than Honda was. Of course, for them both being like twins would they have a tendency of being late all the time...

_'Why does my motorcycle have to breakdown today?'_ Honda thought as he was lagging farther and farther behind the speedy Jyonouchi. Jyonouchi was running so fast, however, he didn't have time to see that there was someone about ten meters in front of him. BANG! Honda immediately stopped for a second but continued running toward Jyonouchi before a person whom seemed to be hiding himself in a black cloak.

"Oww… What happened?" Jyonouchi painfully asked.

"Ouch! I'm sorry," the mystery man said standing up and lending a hand to Jyonouchi. His voice was rough and sounded kind of like Kaiba except less of the commanding and superior type.

"Huh?" Jyonouchi looked up and immediately stood up apologizing rapidly while bowing his head multiple times. "Sorry! My bad!" And so on and so on.

"The man cocked his head slightly and asked, "Are you Jyonouchi Katsuya?"

"Huh? Umm, yes!" Jyonouchi asked surprised. "But how do you know?"

The man chuckled lightly while responding, "Who never heard of Jyonouchi Katsuya whom was in Kaiba's Battle City tournament or in that Grand Championship?"

Jyonouchi blinked and smiled proudly, "Never guess I was that popular." Honda face-palmed.

"Jyonouchi. We're late. We have to meet Yugi and Anzu in the park now!" Honda informed and reminding his friend.

Jyonouchi's face came up and said, "Oh! That's right! We had to leave!"

"Wait!" the mystery man interrupted Jyonouchi and Honda's running motion.

"What is it sir?" Jyonouchi asked kindly but his face clearly showed he's in a rush.

"I always wanted to duel the famous Jyonouchi Katsuya..." the man continued.

"A duel? Now?" Jyonouchi asked surprised.

"But sir. We have to meet a couple of friends and we're late," Honda snorted.

"That's alright. I give you a free ride to the park on my limonuse," the man assured.

"Limonuse?" Jyonouchi and Honda asked, even more surprised. The only person they knew that had such a luxury thing was Yugi's arch rival, Seto Kaiba.

"I guess I'm a little tired of running," Honda admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"I guess I could use a challenge. Alright old man, you're on," Jyonouchi said activating his duel disk. "But first where is your limonuse?"

"Over there with my butler, Jyonouchi-san," the man pointed toward a long and beautiful white machine that was about two blocks away. It was accomplished with a tall man who wore black clothes.

"Ohhh..." Jyonouchi and Honda whistled, both clearly impressed.

"So if I win or even lose, me and my friend gets to go in your car?" Jyonouchi asked recalling the information.

"Correct, Jyonouchi-san."

"All right! You're on!"

The man smiled, "I'm so pleased you accepted." But behind his cloak that was hiding his unseen face, "You're soon mine." The man chuckled evilly that neither Jyonouchi or Honda can neither hear.

"Duel!"

"Duel!"

* * *

"Where in the world are they?" Anzu complained. Yugi and Anzu had been waiting for a substantially long amount of time for Jyonouchi and Honda to arrived. It was like waiting for a morning bus at 20:00 (8:00 PM) at night and that bus wouldn't arrived for another nine hours. During that time, however, Yugi and the Pharaoh are thinking about their latest opponent, Paradox…

"I know that we defeated Paradox and all, but I'm worry he might come back," Yugi said with a slimmer of fear to Yami.

"Are you asking me this because of what he did to your Grandpa?" Yami no Yugi questioned his calm half calmly.

Yugi flinched and nodded saying, "Yah. Plus I'm getting these weird dreams lately of Paradox."

"Oh?"

"Yah. But, um, I was wondering if you believe if Paradox can revived again?"

"It's hard to say. Might be. But if Paradox does return, I know that our newest friends, Yuki Judai and Fudo Yusei, will come help us defeat him again, partner," Yami no Yugi said, smiling.

"I know. I never really get a chance to know them. All I know is that they are really awesome duelists and came from the future. I just hope we'll meet them again," Yugi said thoughtfully.

"Me too. But where are Jyonouchi and Honda? Those two are always late but not this late," Yami no Yugi asked questionably.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go look for them," Yugi said worringly. Yami no Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Let's go look for them, Anzu!" Yugi suggested, physically saying the words so his friend could hear.

"Yeah and then those two are going to pay for wasting our valuable time doing something unnecassary," Anzu said angrily.

"Calm down, Anzu! Calm down!"

"How am I supposed to calm down when we wasted almost forty-five minutes waiting for those idiots?"

"Anzu!"

* * *

Honda was standing in the hot sun with sweat and panic running down his face. He just witnessed a crime that was just committed on his best friend. Shock continued to fill him as the security officer whom was questioning him asked on about what happened during his friend's duel with the old man. He pointed to the spot the white limonuse formerly was ten minutes ago when Jyonouchi, and he himself were caught sleeping. After the sercuity officer was finished and thanked Honda; Honda pulled out his cell phone with the shaking hand and was about to call Anzu's cell phone number...

* * *

It was boiling. Boiling hot. As hot as a cook oven. Yugi and Anzu were literally sweating from the hair tip up to the bottom of the feet down. As the sun is approaching its peak of intensity on the poor Domino City, Yugi and Anzu are sitting behind and under a tree licking their ice cold ice cream as if their lives depended on it from the sole possession of the heat. The sound of quietness is a pleasant new experience for Yugi as he relaxed under the cool shade. Just five minutes in, were those sounds of quietness were interrupted by the sound of ringing of Anzu's brand new cell phone.

"Hey Yugi, someone is calling me," Anzu called. Yugi opened his calm purple eyes and sit up turning toward her, giving this specific look at her, giving her the sign that he wanted to listen as well. "Hello. Honda! Where in the world are you? Huh? What? Jyonouchi is kidn...kidnapped!" Anzu angrily said; but her face turned white on the developing story before her about Jyonouchi.

"What? Jyonouchi-kun? Why? How?" Yugi screamed in panic as everyone around him turned their heads toward him with faces full of confusion and annoyance.

"Okay ... Near Graham Avenue ... Okay we're heading there!" Aznu put her cell phone away with both of her hands shaking. "Yugi; Honda and several security officers are at Graham Avenue near here." Yugi knew she wanted to head there.

Yugi nodded but knew that the heat oppressed them as it formed a barrier between them and the crime scene. He could sensed the heat's power penetrating his skin the moment he made contact with the sunlight that showed no sign of giving up any power. But Yugi had been through much more worse situations than this: Yami no Marik, the Doma Orichalcos and among other things.

"Let's go."

Yugi and Aznu then both ran into the heat as far as their legs can take them and never stopped until the heard the sounds of sercuity sirens and the calls of Hiroto Honda.

Meanwhile a familiar enemy is watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Preview

Yugi Muto: Jyonouchi-kun! Where are you? Who took you away?

Judai Yuki: Duel Academia...

Yugi Muto: **Next Episode: "Judai Yuki Part 1"**

Judai Yuki: Wow... a new tournament! This is going to be awesome! I wonder if my anybody from Duel Academia will be there?

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is of property of 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Author's Note

1 – It logically means Grandpa. I will not be translating the honorfics because I sort of not want to.

2 – The Japanese used the 24-hour clock instead of the 12-hour one that uses AM and PM.

3 – This Ushio is the same guy as in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It was just confirmed in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th anniversary book.


	2. Under Revision 2

"That was one interesting vacation, wasn't it partner?" Judai Yuki whistled, in a content mood.

"Kuri! Kuri!" the duel spirit, Winged Kuriboh, happily chirped in response as it landed on Judai's warm shoulder; Judai smiled wider.

"Passengers for Japan Airlines Flight 134 for Domino City, Japan; boarding has begun, please if you had not already done so, please report to gate number fourteen," said the female flight attendant into the intercom, which can be heard all over the departure airport terminal.

"We better hurry. We don't want to miss the plane back home!" Judai realized, slightly surprised at their lateness.

The flying fur-ball with wings nodded his head in agreement and raced Judai to gate number fourteen for the next two minutes navigating through the complex airport pathway with his partner and/or owner. Judai soon emerged victorious, for the first time in a while, laughing happily with Winged Kuriboh looking upset with himself and nearby commuters looking at Judai strangely.

"There it is," Judai said panting; pointing at the shining airplane which seemed to be smiling at them. The airplane was painted white with the letters, JAL, on both sides of the Boeing 787 Dreamliner, Judai read on the transcript of his ticket.

"Excuse me, sir, are you boarding?" a female clerk at the desk asked, her attention on Judai.

"Yes," Judai answered, getting his hands up from his knees and lifting his head up before walking over, giving her his ticket.

"Just made it," the clerk responded, giving the ticket a quick look; tearing the bottom piece of the ticket off, scanning it under a scanner on the metal desk.

"Then I'm lucky," Judai said smiling, retrieving his ticket back and soon was walking on the runway of Venice Marco Polo Airport toward his plane.

"Meow," Pharaoh purred from Judai's backpack.

"Shhhhh… We don't want those flight attendants to know you're in there, Pharaoh!" Judai warned knowing that they almost got caught last time during their check-in for their flight home. Judai, who doesn't own a lot of money, doesn't have the one hundred and four point five euros (€) to paid the cost to bring a pet onto the airplane legally. However Judai knew that Pharaoh was a sneaky cat, especially on how he with Daitokuji's spirit ended up in Judai's backpack after graduation from Duel Academia, and he easily slipped by security by crawling between the guards' legs and scanners and jumped into a woman's purse, with the owner whom just past security, without her knowing. The line of adults behind Judai were all too busy unpacking their things to be checked, so they haven't noticed Pharaoh's release, and Judai figured that the camera weren't working because of a blown fuse due to recent thunderstorms, to make him extra lucky. However, a child noticed and was ready to point at Pharaoh, but Judai interfered by distracting him by saying hello and giving him a free "Kuriboh" card he gotten from a booster pack a while ago. After Judai passed the gate, Pharaoh secretly jumped out of the purse and went back into Judai's already checked backpack without anyone noticing.

It was one of those rare one out of a five millionth chance it will work but Judai past it. After Judai took seat 36A near the window, he secretly placed Pharaoh in the cabin storage bins above the seats because Judai doesn't want anyone to hear him. After taking his seat, he stretched his legs and arms out to get ready for the almost fifteen hour ride back to Japan.

**Episode 2: Judai Yuki Part 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX nor Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These animes belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. I do, however, own this story and plot._

It was almost five hours after the plane's wheels left the runway and by now, Judai was bored into what to do. The entertainment system, that was in front of Judai's face, wasn't much fun except for the dueling situation game system, which wasn't much. It was very much different from Duel Academia...

Back at Duel Academia, he usually dueled and hanged out with his friends to past the time. But now, Judai was all alone except for Pharaoh and Daitokuji whom were stucked into the cabin storage bin above his head.

"Meow," Pharaoh meowed, while squirming uncomfortably inside Judai's backpack with the weight of all of Judai's books and that Duel Academia Orisis Red duel disk. Just then, Daitokuji's spirit in a version of a ball flew out of Pharaoh's mouth.

"Quiet Pharaoh! We don't want anyone to see or hear us! If they do, we'll get kick out of this plane and Judai-kun will shove me down the toilet-nya!" Daitokuji said, commandingly and then fearfully remembering the last time Judai, during his senior year, tried to flushed him down the toilet. "Just try to go to sleep please…"

Eight hours past since the place taken off and by now, Judai was sleeping peacefully with a tray filled of rice and sardines on the foldable desk, attached to the seat in front of him, in front of him. Pharaoh, however, was getting hungry as he began to meow louder for food. Daitokuji sensed this and tries to called for Judai but cannot as he was blocked by the cabin doors.

"Judai-kun, please… Pharaoh is getting reckless…"

Another two hours past by and by now, Pharaoh now knew that he wasn't going to get food regardless of what Daitokuji said. Just as he began to loosen himself out of the backpack, the area around Pharaoh was filled with light. At that moment, did Pharaoh felt being lifted up and into the opening.

"Meow…"

"Hey, do you hear a cat?"

"No, why?"

"Hmm…I thought I hear one. All well, I guess it is all my imagination."

After Judai heard this, he raced into the lavatory which was luckily vacant. He then unzipped the backpack carefully revealing a pissed-off and hungry Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, don't make any sounds until the trip is over. Here, I got you some food," Judai said, revealing some leftover rice with sardines in a cardboard box that said, "Asian Foods." Pharaoh first sniffed the food and then jumped to chow down. Judai laughed and watched at how Pharaoh gulped down the meal.

"Burp!" Pharaoh burped. Judai grinned.

"HEEYYY! Hurray up in there!"

"Uh-oh, sorry Pharaoh, but back in."

"Meow…" Pharaoh sighed as he disappeared back into the red bag.

The exhausting and exaggerating trip back to Japan was almost over. Just another… one and a half more hours. Judai sighed as he was getting bored once again while looking down at his fried shrimp for lunch. He would normally devoured it like he normally would back at Duel Academia. Duel Academia… He missed all of his good, and bad, times and adventures there. He missed his Orisis dorm room there. He also missed the smell of Duel Academia. He missed everything that was on that island everyone called Duel Academia Island. However what Judai missed most of all were his friends… Sho, Ryo, Manjoume, Asuka, Kenzan, Rei, Fubuki, Johan, Jim, O'Brien, even his teacher, Chronos-sensei **(1)**! He loved them all for their support and will forever remembered them in his heart.

Judai decided to look out the window to get his mind off the place he loved most. It was one of those rare times Judai reflected his childhood. Life is always moving and growing, so Judai had to follow life the fullest and moved on from his childhood to become a mature adult. Outside the huge window, Judai saw what appeared to be rough terrains that belonged to the rich mountainous landscapes of Japan. The center of the circles on the land below was covered with pure white snow while the majority was covered with the blackness of the earth and the very sides covered with green. With clear blue skies over the mountaintops, a peaceful silence hanged over the landscape except for the sounds of nature; gentle breezes running through the living valleys and gentle hills.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking; we are scheduled to land in forty-five minutes. Weather reports called for a comfortable twenty-four degrees Celsius and beautiful blue, clear skies over Domino City, Japan. Again, we are expected to land in forty-five minutes. Flight attendants are now beginning to pass out forms required to enter Japan. Please fill these out while we played a video on the entertainment system on how to fill these out as we make our approach to Domino City Airport. And of course, thank you for flying with Japan Airlines," the captain of Japan Airlines Flight 134 said over the intercom.

Judai sighed as he smiled at the smiling and seemingly happy female flight attendant whom was holding a pink piece of paper and pen in one hand and a white piece of paper of the same size in the other.

"Write English or Japanese?" the flight attendant asked, a bit timidly.

"Japanese please," Judai responded kindly with his small smile attached to his face.

The female then gave Judai the pink piece of paper filled with kanji, kana characters and some letters from the Latin alphabet with Arabic numerals printed on the front and back surface and pen, both from her right hand. Judai took both items with caution and care as the flight attendant continued to walk down the aisle supplying the rest of the passengers the exact treatment she gave Judai.

Judai sighed again as he began to fill out the complicated form. Judai doesn't have a home as he stared at the second information "box" of the form requesting his address in Japan. Judai travelled around the world for a living; he never stayed in one place. That's just Judai; it's just who he is. So Judai decided to leave the address box blank as he continued filling out the rest of the form with the dark blue ball-point pen in his right hand; he began to wander again as he now remembered facing Paradox in his visit to Venice. It was the first time ever Judai was scared. Even if it was just a tiny bit, Judai was scared. Scared of being killed by this man and his monsters, which were surprisingly enough monsters Judai are familiar with, Cyber End Dragon and Rainbow Dragon. But there was one dragon that almost led to his ultimate demise, a monster Judai wasn't a bit familiar with… Stardust Dragon.

Judai would be killed at that very spot and moment even with the help of his most trusted monster and friend, E-Hero Neos. But a miracle happened as a future man on a... motorcycle named Yusei Fudo came to his rescue. As Judai can remembered, he came on a crimson red vehicle Yusei called a D-Wheeler. Judai was grateful and later helped Yusei defeat Paradox with him and his idol, Yugi Muto, at his own game and now everything was back to normal.

Judai then handed back his travelling form back toward the same female flight attendant as he stared out the window again. The white tip covered circles on the ground before are now replaced with shining tiny rectangular "sticks". There was also one big rectangle shape that was green with an irregular blue circle at one of the corners which was pasted onto the ground. There were also mountains patrolling Domino City and nearby Tokyo, one of them the biggest and most famous in Japan, Mount Fuji; the bright sun resting on top of its snow covered peak surrounding it with a bright orange sky with light red clouds. Out of all the places Judai has been through: New York, Toronto, Paris, London, Beijing, Rome, Berlin, Cairo and at least another one hundred other cities, nothing is like home – Domino City… Japan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your co-pilot speaking; we are due to land in ten minutes. Please fasten your seat-belts while flight attendants will be collecting any garbage or any leftover Japan entry forms. Temperature at landing will be around twenty-one degrees Celsius or seventy degrees Fahrenheit. Time in Domino City, Japan is twenty-thirty. Again we will be landing in ten minutes. Please fasten your seat-belts and thank you flying with Japan Airlines."

"Pharaoh, we're almost there-nya," Daitokuji realized, happily as he soon was swallowed by Pharaoh in Judai's backpack.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, the 787 touched the runway of Domino City Airport creating a lasting relief to Judai, Pharaoh and Daitokuji as they will soon continued on their worldwide journey.

* * *

Judai, with Pharaoh and Daitokuji on his back, were walking around the complex airport arrival terminal trying to finding the exit. As much as Judai had matured over his years at Duel Academia, he was still clueless on how to use the airport map, or any weird looking map for that matter. Judai spotted an airport security guard just a couple steps away viewing the entire area with his large and careful black eyes. Judai was about to call to him when he spotted something else that caught his eyes: the television. Judai turned his head away from the guard toward the TV that seemed to be notifying of the biggest tournament Domino City had ever seen since the Battle City Tournament eleven years ago. It was an international tournament scheduled to be beginning in three days. What's different about this than other international events is that anyone can entered, not just ones in the Pro Leagues, and that the duels are happening worldwide; not just in Japan! Judai's entire body and mind exploded in complete excitement. To be taking part of a tournament around the world meant dueling professionals with different strategies from nearly every single corner of the world, even some places Judai never visited or heard of. Most of the countries Judai been to are also taking center-stage in this event according to the list of countries displayed on the television monitor.

"Judai-kun? Judai-kun? JUDAI-KUN!" Daitokuji yelled into Judai's ear. Daitokuji was a spirit and since nobody here, in the airport terminal, other than Judai can see spirits, he was literally invisible.

"Huh?" Judai snapping out of his excitement thinking with a huge grin on his face; he was thinking of all the fun he will have at this event.

"It's time to leave," Daitokuji stated; confused looking at Judai's smile. Daitokuji rarely seen one of those especially if it's one of those big grins Daitokuji missed seeing back at Duel Academia.

"Yeah. Hey, look over there! I can sign up for the tournament over there. I'm so lucky!" Judai said with extremely enthusiasm, racing toward the booth.

"What? Hey, Judai-kun! Wait up!" Daitokuji said, racing toward the brown hair teenager.

"Meow…"

Judai quickly headed toward the woman in the booth, whom looked bore out of her mind, and asked quickly, "Can I register for that tournament on that... um, what is the word?" Judai was clearly in a full state of thought while pointing at the television, which was attached to the ceiling.

"Um..." the woman sweat-dropped. _'Aren't teenagers supposed to know this stuff?'_

"Televise, no. Telephone, no. Um... what's that word?" Judai was still thinking.

"Television?" the woman suggested.

"Huh? Oh that's the word! I was so close too! So can I?" Judai was clearly pleased with himself, learning a new word almost everyday.

"Um yes, I have one last application form. But I have to ask the question: Are you part of the Pro Leagues?" the woman asked.

"You bet I am," Judai answered excitingly. Judai originally didn't want to joined the pro leagues, back during his final day at Duel Academia during the Graduation Party in which he decided to not participate in; but rather helped people with the gift of seeing duel monster spirits like him and his friends from Duel Academia like Johan Anderson and Jun Manjoume. But after the most exciting duel Judai had ever had in his life with his idol, Yugi Muto, he decided to give professional dueling a try. Judai dueled in a lot of tournaments but mostly small, never heard of tournaments around the world and rarely dueled in large ones simply because of the fact it's tiring, something he would never said back at Duel Academia. But this tournament seemed to make Judai excited for some ominous reason...

"Please fill this out and you're all set," the woman looked up, a little scared at the boy's strange behavior. Judai happily took the form and looked over the white paper. Name, deck type, rarest card, birth, age, date of joining the Pro Leagues, address … and other personal information Judai had no problem of giving. After about three minutes of writing and filling out, he gave back the form.

The woman took it and looked over the form and asked, "Address?"

"I don't have one. I travel around," Judai assured her.

The woman nodded and gave Judai a box of information regarding the tournament. "Thank You! It begins in the newly constructed dueling stadium on West Domino Street."

"Yeah, I heard of it and thanks." Judai waved and bowed his head, walking away with the box from the booth which was being taken down by the woman.

"Judai-kun… Are you serious?" Daitokuji asked moving around Judai's body.

"What?"

"Oh…never mind."

"Hmph! What is your problem?" Judai soon found the exit as he ran outside into the warm, crisp evening sky.

"Wait up, Judai-kun!" Daitokuji said, trying to catch up as he stopped near where Judai was standing. He looked up and saw Judai was staring at something. Daitokuji turned and seen it was… two of Judai's old friends, Johan Anderson and Sho Marufuji! Daitokuji also sees Johan's spirit monster, Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle, on his shoulder.

"Kuri! Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh roared, toward Ruby.

Ruby turned and when he sees the fur-ball, also purred alerting Johan.

"Ruby…?" the voice of Johan Anderson asked.

"Again with your Ruby?" Sho questioned in annoyance. Johan glared back.

As far as Judai was concerned, Johan looked the same with the same blue North Academia outfit he wore back at Duel Academia; he seemed to have grown taller to about an average human being would his age and gained a few muscles too. Sho, however, grew extraordinary taller with the knowing smile, Judai knew, on his face; but still shorter than the average teenagers his age. Both were Judai's best friends from Duel Academia. Sho always supported Judai during all their times at Duel Academia as well as Johan excluding some of the events that happened in the different dimension, Dark World.

"Judai!" Johan called, noticing the brunette.

"Judai? Big Bro? Huh? Where?"

"There! Judai! Hey!"

"Big Bro!"

"Johan! Sho! How is it going?" Judai started walking toward his two friends.

"Big Bro!" Sho came running toward Judai, hugging him toward no end.

"Sho! That's enough. Let go of me!" Judai laughed trying to get his best friend off like he did at Duel Academia, except with the white box. Johan chuckled at the situation.

"Judai! How it's going?" Johan asked with Sho finally getting off of him with tears in his eyes.

"Great! Why are you guys here at the airport?" Judai asked, surprised.

"Waiting for nii-san **(2)** to leave the bathroom; we just came back from Germany for the tournament. We could have began it there, but nii-san wanted to begin here. Happening worldwide, amazing isn't it, Big Bro?" Sho asked, noticing the box Judai was holding firmly in his arms.

"Yah," Judai replied.

"Everyone, I'm done, we can go," a voice behind them said. Judai recognized the voice immediately as former Kaiser of Duel Academia, Ryo Marufuji.

"Judai? Is that you?" Judai turned around and saw him; the proud man that was called Kaiser and recognized all over Duel Academia during his reign and around the pro leagues. And the best thing is that he isn't in a wheelchair anymore.

"Ryo-san!"

"Judai? What are you doing here?" Ryo asked, rather surprised.

"Nii-san, I was about to ask him that!"

"Well, I just came back from an awesome trip from Europe!"

"Germany?"

"No, Italy."

"Oh. Been there."

"Hey guys. Can I like crash in at your home for the night? I'm so tired and don't feel like renting a hotel room."

"Don't you have a home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The world is a big place. And I want to explore every part of it!"

"Typical old Judai…"

Judai chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his free left hand, at Johan's statement.

"Sure you can. We'll take a taxi to our home." Ryo accepted.

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you!"

Sho, Ryo and Johan smiled at the compliment.

"Hey taxi! TAXI!" Sho yelled as the night glittered with the wonderful moonlight and stars.

* * *

Preview

Sho Marufuji: Get up Big Bro! It's time!

Judai Yuki: Yes! This tournament will be so exciting!

Sho Marufuji: There will be a surprise for you at the tournament as well!

Judai Yuki: A surprise? What surprise?

Sho Marufuji: **Next Episode: "Judai Yuki Part 2"**

Judai Yuki: Come on, Sho! What is it?

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is of property of 4Kids Entertainment and Kazuki Takahashi.

Next Episode's Key Card: Rainbow Dragon

Author's Note

1 - It logically means Professor Chronos.

2 - It logically means Big Brother.


	3. Under Revision 3

"Big Bro! Big Bro! Big Bro! Wake up!" Sho yelled into Judai's ear.

"Huh, what?" Judai asked, his handsome chocolate-brown eyes finally fluttering opened, finally waking up after about the fifteenth time Sho pushed his body around and yelled into his ear.

It was the third day Judai had spent in Ryo and Sho's house. Johan was also staying since his home was about three hundred miles away and didn't have a car to moved around in.

"Judai! The tournament…" Johan said but slowly stopped when Judai exploded off his bed and ran off into the kitchen.

"Big Bro! Hey, wait up!" Sho said running after him. Johan chuckled softly as he went to fix Judai's messy bed.

**Episode 3: Judai Yuki Part 2**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX nor Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These animes belong to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. I do, however, own this story and plot._

_This episode's Key Card: Rainbow Dragon_

"What surprise?" Judai asked eating his breakfast of rice and fish very quickly.

"Big Bro, if I tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Sho replied, looking at Judai.

"I guess not, but still," Judai replied.

"Guys, we're leaving soon. Get ready, especially you, Judai," Johan said coming into the dining room. The dining room was the second largest room in the Marufuji house. It featured one long table with enough seats for at least fifteen people, a picture of Sho and Ryo holding their favorite cards hanging on the wall, fifteen light blue chairs, white painted wall and a yellow carpeted floor.

"Johan, where's nii-san?" Sho asked, turning to looked at the former European champion.

"Oh, him? He's outside walking around," Johan said.

"Well! I'm done! Guess I have to prepare my deck. Thanks for the food, Sho!" Judai got up from his seat, past by Johan and started walking toward the staircases.

"Big bro … Has changed again," Sho commented while shaking his head.

"How?" Johan asked.

"He's just like my old Big Bro," Sho replied happily.

* * *

"Are you excited, partner?" Judai asked; looking through his deck while sitting on the floor of Sho's spare or guest room.

"Kuri! Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Judai's lap.

"How's Winged Kuriboh doing, Judai?"

Judai turned his head until his eyes met the doorway to see Johan leaning on the hinges of the door staring at him with his duel spirit on his shoulder.

"Johan! He's doing great! How's Ruby?" Judai turned back; looking through his deck.

"Well, thank you. Ruby's excited to see you and Winged Kuriboh again," Johan said, leaning his body away from the door. "I'll meet you downstairs so we can leave." With that, Johan exited the room leaving Judai looking through his deck and thoughts.

* * *

"Meet us at the street sign at the south and west side of the arena. I want this to be a surprise for my Big Bro," Sho said into his cell phone.

"Sure, Marufuji-sempai! It's been a while since I seen Judai-aniki **(1)**," the voice on the other end said in response.

Sho gripped the phone a little tighter in jealously. "Yeah. Make sure the others get the message," Sho responded.

"Gotcha. Bye." Then the phone hanged up with a long beep. Satisfied, Sho putted his cell phone away. It was a gorgeous day outside, to do almost anything with the white and shiny circle above the earth keeping the sky blue with its fluffy white counterparts scattering the clean, clam and crisp air.

"Sho, we're ready," Ryo said, coming into the house wearing his usually black and blue trench coat with black pants, blue sneakers, his dueling belt which holds his deck and a duel disk attached to his left arm. His dark blue hair shining with diligence and pride with his eyes holding a calm and kind, gentle attitude as it was locked with Sho's gray eyes.

"Yes nii-san," Sho said. "I called the others already." Ryo nodded his head in response.

"Well, I'm ready!" Johan said coming into the room wearing his old North Academia school uniform. Despite by how much Johan had grown, the uniform seemed to grown along with him and it still fitted him pretty nicely. Johan was also wearing black jeans, light brown shoes, a white dueling belt which held his dueling deck and a Duel Academia duel disk on his left arm. "Judai still isn't here, yet?" Johan asked looking around the area for any signs of his friend. Then he stopped as he saw a pair of shoes running the flight of staircases.

"I'm here! Let's go!" Judai said, running down the stairs to meet his three friends. Sho looked over Judai's familiar outfit as he glanced at his happy face. Judai was still wearing his Duel Academia Orisis Red uniform, dark pants, dark shoes, red dueling gloves and a Duel Academia Orisis Red duel disk on his left arm.

"About time, Judai," Ryo commented.

"I know."

* * *

"Well, we're finally here," Sho said. "I was about to fall asleep."

"You're that tired, Sho?" Judai asked, looking at Sho whom was sitting right next to him on the taxi.

"Waking up at six in the morning to get ready… Of course, I will get tired!" Sho pointed out as he leaned against Judai's shoulder. "You travelled around the world so you don't need to wake up early all the time, Big Bro." Judai again looked at Sho; he was wearing a red and yellow striped shirt with low sleeves; light blue pants and blue shoes. He was wearing a Duel Academia Obelisk Blue duel disk on his left arm with his deck attached in the deck slot.

"Judai, Sho! Get your rears out of the taxi and let's go!" Ryo said from outside. He and Johan have already paid their fare and already out of the taxi.

"Sho! Get off of me!" Judai said softly to Sho. Sho groaned but opened the car door as he and Judai were then being hit suddenly by a massive wave of heat.

"Wow. When did it get this hot?" Judai asked as sweat was already beginning to covered his forehead.

"One, Judai, it's summer. Two, it was one and a half hours since we left because of the traffic. And three, it's the afternoon. Temperatures can change quickly in one hour you know," Johan explained.

"Oh," Judai muttered as Sho exited the car door. Judai followed until he closed the car door. "So, what now?" Then Judai saw the dueling arena dome behind Ryo and Johan's back, whom were staring at him. "This is…"

It was huge, even speculatory amazing. As Judai and his friends walked through the crowded parking space and closer to the arena, they saw an arena that was a dome shaped structure. It was like many of the baseball stadiums in Japan – a dome shaped structure that covered at least six city blocks with a roof over the top. The dome is white all around except for the sides which were covered with posters and eager duelists trading some cards or just waiting for the doors to opened. Some of the duelists there were with some relatives as well. Judai frowned as he remembered that his parents died some years after his Yubel card was sent to space. He missed them but had already moved on with his life. The front of the dome has an electronic sign that said, "OFFICIAL INTERNATIONAL DUELING TOURNAMENT ARENA: JAPAN!" in the Latin alphabet and Japanese characters.

"Judai, let's wait here," Johan suddenly brought up.

Judai looked up and saw Johan was leaning against the street sign that said "West Domino Street." Judai raised his eyebrow and asked confused, "Why?"

"Waiting for someone," Johan answered.

"A surprise guest, Big Bro," Sho added.

"So this is the surprise you were talking about, Sho?" Judai asked, realizing Sho's past statement.

"Yup."

"I'll go buy some sandwiches while we wait," Ryo said, walking away.

_Five minutes later…_

"This golden eggwich sandwich is great," Judai said licking the grease off of the aluminum foil.

"Big Bro, you're so unreasonable," Sho said, looking at Judai.

"Let him be Sho," Ryo said.

"But he's so lucky to have a golden eggwich! I have the ham and cheese!" Sho said.

"Golden eggwich?" someone asked.

Judai stopped licking the foil and looked up; his mind fluttered by the familiarity of the voice. Before his eyes elevated past his knees, he noticed that the voice sounded like someone from Duel Academia. It sounded masculine, so it had to be a boy. As Judai's eyes continued to elevated he saw he was wearing green striped pants that looks like it belongs to the navy and a green T-shirt. As Judai was nearing the face, he also saw the person wore an old and tear Duel Academia Ra Yellow uniform that was open. Judai's face cracked to a grin as he knew only one person from Duel Academia that was in the Ra Yellow Dorm, **(2)** Tyranno Kenzan! And there did Judai saw the face of his grinning friend.

"Kenzan!"

"Judai-aniki!" Kenzan screamed in delight and happiness as his arms came around Judai in a tight hug. When he finally released his hold, Judai was gasping for breath.

"Guys over here!" Ryo called out.

Judai looked at Ryo with a confused face. _'Who is he calling to?'_

"Look." Ryo then pointed where Judai's eyes followed until he seen a pair of people just exiting their shiny blue colored four-seated car. What's shocking to Judai is that both are surprisingly familiar when his eyes meet both of their bodies and faces. One was wearing a Hawaiian shirt over his clearly visible muscular chest. His blue jeans were torn up halfway between his knees and ankles showing soft skin outwardly to the air. He was wearing black sneakers while a happy grin is applied to his face as his brown hair reached the tip of his back in an awkward type of way. His eyes were a sweet and happy brown as he walked toward the stadium. The other was wearing a sleeveless white and blue blouse over her chest and breasts. Her long blue skirt was covering her leg area with a portion of her lower legs glowing in the intense sunlight. With her blue scandals covering her feet, her face holds a calm and happy smile. Her eyes shining their hazel-brown color with golden long hair stretching down to almost midway down her back in a pretty way that driven men crazy.

"Uh, Fubuki! Why are you wearing that?" Ryo asked, face-palming in disgust as his friend.

"Judai! Hey, what's up?" Fubuki screamed ignoring Ryo as he ran and hugged Judai very tightly.

"Ummm…Hey Fubuki," Judai said, gasping for more breath after being freed from Fubuki's hold.

"Hi, Ryo-kun. Sorry for my nii-san's behavior. He's just at it again today," Asuka said, standing next to Ryo whom was holding his head.

"That's not nice." Fubuki pouted. "Besides, it's hot out here!"

"Whatever, nii-san. Hi, everyone," Asuka said changing her attention to her group of friends.

"Hi, Asuka," Ryo said simply.

"Asuka-san," Sho follows.

"Hi," Johan said.

"Yo, Asuka-sempai," Kenzan greeted.

When Judai finally caught his breath, he spattered, "Hey, Asuka!"

Asuka raised her eyebrows at Judai and smiled while saying, "Judai! It's been a while!" Asuka then led out her hand. Judai looked at Asuka's extended hand and took it in a full handshake.

"It has Asuka."

"Well, we should be getting in," Ryo said looking around.

"Don't be in such a rush," Fubuki said. "It's such a long line."

"The faster we get on the line, the faster we get in."

"Nii-san, Ryo-kun's right," Asuka said understanding Ryo's explanation.

Fubuki just sighed and said nothing.

"See all of you are here as well," a familiar and smug voice said.

"Manjoume!" Sho and Kenzan realized.

"Manjoume-kun…" Asuka said.

"It's Manjoume-san!" Manjoume corrected, while walking toward the group in his familiar black trench coat. "Hi, Tenjoin-kun." Same old Manjoume with his attitude differences between Asuka and everybody else. Then he noticed the former Orisis, "Oh it's the dropout boy…" Manjoume said sarcastically.

"Hi, Manjoume…"

"Manjoume-san!"

"Oops, sorry…" Judai apologized but then turned quickly. "Any more guests, Sho?"

"No that's it, Big Bro! We can head in now," Sho said.

* * *

"Well that took a while than expected," Sho said.

He as well as the others were in the waiting room with a bunch of other duelists waiting to fulfill their dreams.

"I will admit, that took a lot longer than most of the tournaments we've been to," Johan admitted. "So what we do until the first duels come out?"

"Should we talk about how things went after we graduated?" Fubuki suggested.

"I agree, since I'm interested in how Judai did after he graduated," Asuka agreed.

"What?" Judai asked.

"I hate to admit it, but interested as well," Manjoume added.

"Well, Judai already told us what he did after he graduated," Johan said.

"What's that?" Fubuki asked.

"Well you know that I can see and have a duel spirit, right?" Judai asked.

Asuka shook her head along with the others except for Johan whom was grinning ear to ear and Manjoume whom looked annoyed with pictures of his "pathetic and sometimes stupid" Ojamas in his head. "Of course," Johan said.

"Well I want to help others who can also see duel spirits out," Judai said smiling.

"How?" Asuka asked.

"Oh, a lot of things. But I have a question for you and your brother."

"Oh?"

"What are you doing now that you graduated?"

"Me, I'm planning to teach at Duel Academia. I've just finished studying in America. I'm just going to this tournament to have some fun." Asuka informed, quite pleased that she can fulfilled her dreams.

"And I'm going to be a pop star!" Fubuki quickly brought up, pointing toward the ceiling.

Everyone except Fubuki sweat-dropped until Sho finally said, "Typical Fubuki-san…" Sho laughed nervously.

Everyone else followed except Ryo, Asuka whom were sighing and Manjoume who just smirked.

"How about you, Kenzan?" Judai continued, after the awkward moment past.

"I'm going to work on finding some dinosaur fossils right here in Japan! But I decided to come here to duel for some fun and see my Big Bro again! It's only been two months since I graduated." Kenzan grinned.

"Hey!" Sho yelled.

"By the way, Sho, how do you bring Asuka, Fubuki, Kenzan and Manjoume here?" Judai asked.

"Big Bro, all of us have kept in contact with each other since our graduation except for you, stupid Big Bro!" Sho spattered out with tears in his eyes.

Judai smiled and look at the others whom were staring at him. Judai frowned awkwardly but was saved as the announcement began.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN!"

As soon as the MC said those words, everyone including the audience outside froze and looked at the two large 1080p HD TV installed onto the wall of the waiting room and main arena where the duels are supposed to take place.

"We will now begin the first official international dueling tournament sponsored by so many international corporations including the famous Kaiba Corporation! Participants from all over the world will be participating in this tournament. Our final count is there will be nearly twenty-five million duelists dueling for the grand prize. This tournament will span for nearly two months of action. Yippee! But whoever is on top and in first prize wins eight hundred seventy-four million, one hundred forty and seventy yens or ten million dollars!"

"WAAHHHOOOO!" everyone yelled.

"Oh my god, that's enough to buy all the clothes I ever wanted!"

"To buy all the cars I wanted!"

"Wow…That's a lot of money!" Johan said, over the cheering.

"It is…And I'm going to get it," Ryo said confidently.

"Nii-san…" Sho said, concerned and nervously.

"QUIET! EVERYONE LISTEN! There are second, third, fourth and fifth all the way up to one hundredth place, each with lots of money and prizes. But the best player in each country will earn a big prize from their country! However it's a secret! Whoever is the best player from Japan will get a prize from the Japanese emperor himself, AKIHITO!"

"Woohoo!"

"Wait, here comes the emperor and the Duel King, Mutou Yugi, himself coming!"

Everyone cheered crazily with both the emperor and Duel King, both of their faces, entered the TV screen.

"Everyone, good luck! All of you had worked so hard for this event. I wish to join all of you talented duelists but I cannot for personal reasons. But I all wish you all good luck and make the best duelist win and hope it's from Japan!" a thirty year old Yugi Mutou said happily, waving contently.

"Everyone, I just win you luck!" the old Japanese emperor answered next.

"With that said, the first official international tournament will now BEGIN!" the MC soon took it from there.

Everyone screamed in complete excitement.

"Duel number one which will take place…" the MC began on the television.

"Are you guys ready and excited?" Judai said to his friends as the waiting room is now being empty with duelists entering the main arena for their duels.

"You bet I am, Big Bro!" Sho said excitingly.

"Who won't be?" Johan added.

"Well, nii-san, I guess you should head to the audience now," Asuka said looking at her brother.

"Don't worry Asuka! I will be right in the audience singing our "Tenjoin" song!" Fubuki assured.

"Oh brother." Asuka face-palmed.

"Hey, Fubuki! I got a question before you leave!" Judai asks but in a more serious tone.

Fubuki catching the hint, returned it with one of his own. "What is it, Judai?"

Judai's face lifted and smiled as he asks, "How is Yusuke?" The person who Fubuki and Ryo known since their first year at Duel Academia and taken over by Darkness but saved by Judai and Johan and his duel spirit, Honest.

"He's doing great after you helped him," Fubuki said, smiling warmly. "He's living in Tokyo with Honest."

"I'm glad." Judai smiled.

"For Duel number thirty-four, Marufuji Sho versus Mark Scott, please come to duel arena number four!" the MC said on the television.

"Alright guys, wish me luck," Sho said getting up.

"Good luck, Sho!" Judai said.

"Make the Marufuji family and me proud," Ryo said, putting his hand on Sho's shoulder.

"I will nii-san," Sho said confidently.

"Good luck Marufuji-sempai," Kenzan said patting Sho's back.

"Us too, Sho-kun," Asuka said. Fubuki smiled while putting his thumb up in approval.

Manjoume just stayed silent but silently saying his good luck to Sho with his "silent" treatment.

"I should be going," Fubuki said to Asuka.

"See you later, big brother," Asuka replied, hugging him.

After that, Fubuki left. Sho was already at the duel arena looking around. It was unlike any audience he had ever seen before. The place was juiced with tons of people and it looked like the place is ten thousand over the legal space capacity limit. The arenas around Sho were full as well with monsters attacking one another and what not. As Sho looked at the opposite of the arena, he seen a person that looked like in his mid twenties with sunglasses, blue trenchcoat, blue pants, black shoes, black hair and a Kaiba Corporation official duel disk.

"Hi, how are you today, Sho-san?"

"Good, thank you."

"Exciting, isn't it?"

"Yes. But where are you from?"

"America."

"Really?"

"That's right."

"Then this will be exciting, Mark-san."

"Duel!"

"Duel!"

**Sho (LP 4000) VS. Mark (LP 4000)**

Both Mark and Sho drew their five cards from their deck, looking over and planning combos to unleashed each other with.

"My turn! Draw!" Sho said, drawing his sixth card. Mark just grunted. "I summon Cyber Phoenix (4/1200/1400) in attack mode. I place one card face-down and end my turn." A bright dragon then appeared from the flames with white majesty with four big, beautiful, white wings expanding from its body with red flaming red stripes running down its glory. It taken pride by Sho's side while one card then appears face-down by Sho, ending his turn.

"My turn. Draw!" Mark said drawing his card. "From my hand, I set a monster and place three cards face down. Turn End."

_'Why didn't he attack? It is those face-downs?'_ Sho thought to himself. "My turn! Draw!" _'Good draw!' _"I play a magic card, Heavy Storm!"

"What?" Mark surprised at Sho's lucky draw.

"Heavy Storm destroys all magic and traps on the field," Sho announced as 50 mph winds suddenly are blown across the field. All the cards on the field except for Sho's Cyber Phoenix and Mark's facedown monster were first, trembled slightly in the intense winds, but then vigorously and violently lifted up and were destroyed into little pixels. "I summon Cyberdark Keel (4/800/800) in attack mode. Cyber Phoenix, attack his set monster!" The dragon released a burst of flames at the monster whom was Imp, already burned to the crisp. "Cyberdark Keel! Direct Attack!"

**Sho: 4000 LP/ Mark: 3200 LP**

"Turn End."

"Grr… My turn. Draw!" Mark drew his card. He smirked at his draw. Sho doesn't like the look of it. "I summon Gremlin (4/1300/1400) in attack mode and equip it with a magic card, Horn of the Unicorn! It raises my Gremlin's attack power by 700 attack and defense points! (ATK 1300 → ATK 2000) (DEF 1400 → DEF 2100) Gremlin, attack!" The monster with its power horn soon generated an electrical spark and aiming it towards the dragon. The lightning is then released and the shock of the attack made Cyber Phoenix bent down in pain and soon destroyed.

**Sho: 3600 LP/ Mark: 3200 LP**

"Cyber Phoenix's monster effect activates! I draw one card." Sho drew his card.

"Turn End."

"Marufuji-sempai is doing alright-saurus," Kenzan commented.

"Sho definitely improved since graduation," Ryo said, smiling.

"Ryo-kun. Didn't you want your own pro leagues?" Asuka asked, noticing something.

"Yes. Me and Sho always wanted our own pro leagues but it's not going too well," Ryo said, his face expression tightened just a bit.

"Ryo…" Judai muttered. Meanwhile, Johan was already in a duel with a Brazilian duelist by the name of Martin Rodriguez.

**Johan: 2600 LP/ Martin: 1100 LP**

"My turn! Draw!" Johan said as he drew which signaled the beginning of his turn. "I'll play the magic card, Subspatial Battle! Now we each draw three monsters from our decks and compare them left to right! The monster with the higher attack points gets to add that card to their hand while the other discards it to the cemetery and take 500 points of damage, one for each monster!" Both drew their three monsters from their decks.

Martin's God Orgoth (7/2500/2450) beaten Johan's Gem Beast Topaz Tiger (4/1600/1000), Martin's Retrained Elf Swordsman (4/1400/1200) beaten Johan's Gem Beast Amethyst Cat (3/1200/400) and Martin's Dragon Ice (5/1800/2200) beaten Johan's Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle (4/1400/800). All three of Johan's monsters exploded.

**Johan: 1100 LP/ Martin: 1100 LP**

"Ha, our life points are equal now," Martin said as he added his three winning monsters into his hand as Johan discarded all three of his into the cemetery.

"Ha. That just helps me win." The former European champion grinned.

"Why is that?" Martin asked, looking confused.

"Now that all of my gem beasts are in either my cemetery or field, I can special summon the most feared dragon in history, the Rainbow Dragon!" Johan said, proudly as we put his most powerful monster onto his duel disk. The seven crystal gems that were in the cemetery reappeared on the field but then vanished as it was lifted into the air and in a flash of light turned into Johan's most powerful dragon, the Rainbow Dragon (10/4000/0).

"What? Rainbow…Dragon…" Martin said, falling to his knees.

"Sorry, but I now attack your monster with Rainbow Dragon!" Johan commanded. Rainbow Dragon then send a powerful blast and destroys Ax Raider (4/1700/1150).

**(W) Johan: 1100 LP/ (L) Martin: 0 LP**

"WINNER of Duel number sixty-seven IS JOHAN ANDERSON!" the MC said as his job now was to called out the winner of every single duel that was happening in the tournament so the crowd knows the results.

"Hey, Martin that was a great duel. Hope I we can duel again someday," Johan said kindly as he began to walked away.

"Johan did a great duel," Ryo said.

"He sure did," Judai said. "Your brother is not doing so badly either!"

"Hmph." Ryo smiled.

**Sho: 400 LP/ Mark: 1400 LP**

"End turn," Mark said.

"My turn! Draw!" Sho said and finally smiled. On his field was Drillago (4/1600/1100) in attack mode and on Mark's field still standed Holy Elf (4/800/2000) in defense mode. But in Sho's hands are four cards that will lead him to victory. "You put up a good fight but this duel will end in my victory because I activate the magic card, Power Bond! With this, I then fuse the three Cyber Dragons from my hand into my brother's most powerful monster! Cyber End Dragon!" As the holograms showed Sho's three Cyber Dragons fusing together into one scary and dark beast.

"Cyber End Dragon (10/4000/2800) attack points doubled to eight thousand thanks to Power Bond's effect. Also I activate my dragon's monster effect, when my dragon attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between my monster attack points which is eight thousand and your monster defense points which is two thousand will be dealt to you as damage!" Sho explained.

"Is this possible?" Mark asked with something written on his face, with Sho smiling, realizing he will be dealt six thousand points of points if the attack is successful.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Holy Elf!" Sho said as the dragon blew an intense fire from his mouth at the defenseless elf.

**(W) Sho: 400 LP/ (L) Mark: 0 LP**

"Winner of Duel number thirty-four is MARUFUJI SHO!" the MC said as some of the crowd cheered. "Duel number one hundred twenty, Tenjoin Asuka versus Calvin Hermit, please come to duel arena number eighty-nine."

"Oh, it's time for me to leave," Asuka said getting ready to excuse herself.

"Good luck Tenjoin-kun," Manjoume said.

"Thank you, Manjoume-kun," Asuka said.

"Me too. G…" Judai began but then got interrupted by the MC.

"Duel number one hundred ninety, Manjoume Jun versus Yuki Judai, please come to duel arena number ninety."

"What? I get to duel Judai already?" Manjoume said surprised.

"We're lucky, Manjoume-san. I'm so pumped! I wish you luck!" Judai said happily, walking toward the arena with his duel disk.

Manjoume, from just looking at the former Orisis, cannot helped but have his lips went upward in delight. "Hmph. Maybe I do miss dueling that idiot." Manjoume smirked.

"I'm sure you do, Manjoume," Ryo said.

"Quiet."

* * *

As Asuka arrived to the arena, she seen her opponent standing impatiently on the other side. This person looke like a male and was wearing a red tee-shirt with the letters "WHO LOVES JAPAN?" printed on its surface, black pants, brown shoes and brown hair with a Kaiba Corporation duel disk on his right arm (he's lefty).

"You must be Calvin Hermit," Asuka said looking at him with a steady look.

"I am, my lady," Calvin said, kindly.

Asuka scowled at the comment but smiles as she activated her Duel Academia Obelisk Blue duel disk.

"Manjoume, it's…" Judai began

"I told you! It's Manjoume-san!" Majoume interrupted, annoyed.

"Oops. Manjoume_-san,_ I am pretty pumped up for our duel. I'm all so… um… aura… acute… oh, what's the word?" Judai is clearly in a state of full thought.

"Agog?" Manjoume suggested.

"Oh, that's it! Thanks! I'm agog to be dueling you in a big tournament."

"Hmph. Judai! This might be the biggest duel I had since dueling Edo Phoenix!"

"Oh?"

"Manjoume Thunder is one of the most popular duelists in the world since I defeated Edo. I just can't seem to defeat you! Get ready! You will lose!" Manjoume said confidently, activating his Obelisk Blue duel disk.

"I will! Manjoume!" Judai followed Manjoume's lead, activating his Orisis duel disk.

"Duel!'

"Duel!"

* * *

Preview

Sho Marufuji: Manjoume! Big Bro! Two strong duelists dueling each other out! It's so exciting!

Judai Yuki: Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!

Judai Yuki: **Next Episode: "Judai Yuki Part 3"**

Judai Yuki: I hope you give it all your best, Manjoume!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is of property of 4Kids Entertainment and Kazuki Takahashi.

Next Episode's Key Card: Winged Kuriboh LV10

Special Section

Judai Yuki: Today's key card is Rainbow Dragon! It has 4000 (four thousand) attack points and 0 (zero) defense points. It is a light attribute, level 10 (ten) monster. It cannot be normal summoned or set. It cannot be special summoned except when you have all 7 (seven) Gem Beasts in the cemetery or field.

Sho Marufuji: Johan-san pretty sure has a strong monster!

Judai Yuki: I know! Scary!

* * *

Author's Note

1 – It logically means Big Bro Judai.

2 – Besides Daichi Misawa, who disappeared in another dimension, Dark World, back in season 3 of GX.

Translated Cards

Imp – Horn Imp

Gremlin – Feral Imp

Orgoth God – Orgoth the Relentless

(All) Gem Beasts → Crystal Beasts

Retrained Elf Swordsman – Obnoxious Celtic Guardian

Holy Elf – Mystical Elf


	4. Under Revision 4

It was the first day of the first international dueling tournament. In Japan, there were thousands of duels were already beginning and ending. Two of which that ended was Marufuji Sho and Johan Anderson's, both with victories. Three of which that's just going to begin is Yuki Judai and Manjoume Jun's, who are going to duel each other, and Tenjoin Asuka's with Calvin Hermit.

"Duel!"

"Duel!"

**Judai (LP 4000) VS Jun (LP 4000)**

"Duel!"

"Duel!"

**Asuka (LP 4000) VS Calvin (LP 4000)**

**Episode 4: Judai Yuki Part 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX nor Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These animes belong to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. The original character, Duela, belongs to KrspaceT. Credit goes to him for letting me use his character. I do, however, own this story and plot._

_This episode's Key Card: Winged Kuriboh LV10_

Judai and Manjoume are standing on the opposite of the rubber, getting to duel each other head on.

"Good luck, Manjoume-san," Judai said.

"Hmph. I don't need luck, Judai!"

Judai smiles and said, "That's good because it's my turn! Draw!" Judai draws his sixth card and looks over his starting hand carefully. "I summon E-Hero Bubbleman (4/800/1200) in defense mode. My E-Hero's monster effect activates! If this is the other card on the field, I can draw two cards from my deck. I place two cards facedown. End turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Manjoume also draws his sixth card. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900) in attack mode." Then a tiny monster with orange skin and plates appears by Manjoume's side. Its green eyes showing innocence as it looks at E-Hero Bubbleman as he is in his defense position. "Magic card! Reload! By returning my entire hand back to my deck, I can shuffle it and draw five new cards."

_'Manjoume, give me your best,'_ Jusai mentally said to Manjoume.

"Magic card! Level Up!" Manjoume declares.

_'Oh, here it comes.'_ Judai smiles.

"By discarding my Armed Dragon LV3 to the cemetery, I can special summon my Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700) from my deck!" Then that small monster disappears in a cloud of smoke. Silence fills the duel arena but was then replaces by a bigger and roaring beast. The beast has a black and red surface with claws jagging out and its green eyes showing power and hunger.

"Oh boy! This is exciting!" Judai said excited. His hero thought otherwise.

"Armed Dragon LV5! Destroy his E-Hero Bubbleman!" Manjoume commands. Armed Dragon LV5's eyes grew as it leans his head back. Then its head shot forward with a burst of flames bursting out of its mouth. The poor E-Hero that was in its line of fire soon got annihilated and was melted in its intense heat. Judai cringes at the sight. "If that is all you got, then maybe I got the wrong Yuki Judai!"

"Wrong Yuki Judai?" Judai asks.

"The Yuki Judai I know; knows to fight and win all the way when I first saw him back at Duel Academia; I now activate my Armed Dragon LV5's monster effect."

"What?"

"By releasing my Armed Dragon LV5, I can special summon my Armed Dragon LV7 (7/2800/1000) from my deck!" As the scary monster next to Manjoume disappears yet again, to a scarier beast that is too astounding to describe. "I face three cards facedown and end my turn!" Manjoume finishes with an empty hand.

"Oh man! I'm getting pumped!" Judai said, his eyes showing excitement that he hasn't shown since his graduation duel with the Duel King. "My turn! Draw!"

"Come at me, Judai!" Manjoume said.

"Yes! I'll start by playing a magic card, Fake Hero! I can special summon one E-Hero from my hand but it cannot attack. I special summon E-Hero Neos (7/2500/2000)!" Judai calls as an alien soon came to Judai's side with an abnormal look.

"Whoah! I never have seen a monster like that before!"

"Awesome!"

"Well Judai! What are you going to do with him?" Manjoume said. "My monster has more attack points!"

"Watch Manjoume! I'm not done. I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (3/900/300)! I then activate his monster effect!"

"What did you say?" Manjoume said with vigor.

"By entering the battle phrase, I can attack your dragon sending both of our monsters back to our hands!" Judai said proudly.

"Trap activate! Skill Drain!"

"What is that?"

"By paying one thousand life, I can negate all face-up monster's monster effects including your Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!"

Judai frowns.

**Judai: 4000 LP/ Jun: 3000 LP**

"By that doesn't stop me from fusing my monsters together!" Judai said.

Manjoume now, too, frowns knowing the true power of his rival's monsters.

"Contact Fusion! My E-Hero Neos and Grand Mole will fuse to form the E-Hero Grand Neos (7/2500/2000)!" Judai's two monsters then disappear into space but returns to the field as a strong looking man or alien with green armor and brown legs with a drill as its right hand.

"Field Magic! Neo Space!"

"What?"

The arena surrounding Manjoume and Judai was then replaced by the look of a colorful aura that is the home of the Neo-Spacians, Neo Space.

"Every hero has a home. My Neo-Spacian is Neo Space! My Grand Neos gains 500 attack points due to the effects of Neo Space (ATK 2500 → ATK 3000) and it doesn't go back to my deck during the end phrase. End turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Manjoume said, looking at the lone card in his hand. "I release Armed Dragon LV7 to special summon my ultimate Armed Dragon LV10 (10/3000/2000) in attack mode!" Manjoume continues as his old LV7 disappears into one of the biggest monsters Judai had ever seen, a giant black and red armor dragon with fire coming out of his mouth. "Since all of the monsters that my Skill Drain has an effect on are gone, my trap is destroyed! I activate my LV10's effect, by sending one card from my hand to the cemetery, I can destroy all of your monsters!" Soon E-Hero's Grand Neos screams in pain and destroys in a cloud of smoke.

"Trap activate, Call of the Living Dead! I can special summon my E-Hero Neos (7/2500/2000) from my graveyard!" Judai responds.

"I attack your Neos with my Armed Dragon LV10!" Manjoume declares as Neos was evaporated and the trap card used to special summon were as well, destroyed.

**Judai: 3500 LP/ Jun: 3000 LP**

"I end my turn!" Manjoume declares.

"My turn!" Judai said, drawing his card. Judai then all of a sudden, laughs. "Hahaha…"

"What's so funny?"

"Manjoume, you're about to lose to a strategy that I defeated you with since… Duel Academia," Judai said.

"What?"

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode (1/300/200)!" Judai then proves his point as a cute fur ball appears by Judai.

"This is…" Manjoume said in horror remembering the last time he faced that monster.

"Magic card! Evolving Wings!" Judai said confirming Manjoume's suspicions.

"I discard two cards from my hand to release my Winged Kuriboh and special summon my Winged Kuriboh LV10 (10/300/200)!" Judai explains as Winged Kuriboh's white wings grew to an amazing eighteen inches in length as the audience glows in awe.

Manjoume bit his lips. Asuka, Sho, Kenzan and Ryo all smile as they all recognize the creature either against Manjoume during Judai's first year or against a doll during Judai's second year.

"I release my Winged Kuriboh LV10 to destroy your Armed Dragon LV10!" Judai said as Winged Kuriboh shoots rays of light at Armed Dragon whom screams in pain and disappears in a cloud of smoke. "You take damage equal to Armed Dragon LV10's attack points." Judai smiles.

**(W) Judai: 3500 LP/ (L) Jun: 0 LP**

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel, Manjoume_-san_!" Judai does his usual victory pose at Manjoume.

Manjoume first frowns but then smiles and said, "Hmph! I was hoping for a good challenge from you, Judai," Manjoume said looking at his rival.

"Thanks! But I have a question." Judai replies.

"Hmph?"

"Why was this duel so big for you?" Judai asks.

"Judai! You remembered when I told you that I defeated Edo Phoenix?" Manjoume questions.

"Yes."

"And that I'm going to win without my brother's help, back at Duel Academia?"

"Yes, I think so…"

"That's it! Edo Phoenix is one of the best duelists in the world! When I defeated him, I took his place as best and gain fans, who called him "Manjoume Thunder" of course! I also gained sponsors that surpassed my brothers which was great. I'm one of the famous duelists in the world right now!" Manjoume said proudly, grinning to himself.

"Really! I knew you were going to be that awesome, Manjoume-san!" Judai cheerfully said.

Then Manjoume's posture and face changes, "But then there's you Judai! I've been defeated by an idiot!"

"Oh! Sorry Manjoum…"

"Stop Judai! You don't to apologize to me. I rather defeat you."

"Manjoume…"

"The sponsors and fans don't really matter to me until I defeat you," Manjoume said and then quickly, "but I rather still have my fans!"

Then the crowds surrounding Judai and Manjoume's arena roar, "MANJOUME THUNDER! MANJOUME THUNDER! MANJOUME THUNDER!"

"Manjoume…" Judai mutters.

""Hmph." Manjoume begins walking away, but not before taking a bow.

"WINNER of Duel number one hundred and ninteen is YUKI JUDAI!" the MC said, as crowd still cheers for Manjoume's acknowledgement of his fans.

* * *

_"So Judai won again, huh?" _Asuka smiles.

**Asuka: 2400 LP/ Calvin: 1500 LP**

"My turn! Draw!" Asuka said, as she looks on. There was no monsters on Asuka's field but on Calvin's field was there a strong whale monster called Fortress Whale (7/2350/2150); both has one card facedown each.

"I summon my monster, Cyber Tutu (3/1000/800) in attack mode," Asuka calls out as a ballerina girl wearing a tutu along with gymnast clothes appears.

"Awwwww, another girl wanting to dance with the handsome me?" Calvin asks in a seducing tone. Asuka and Cyber Tutu just glares at Calvin.

"I activate my Tutu's monster effect. If there is a monster stronger than my Tutu, she can attack you directly. How about that if you keep on underestimating us girls! Go Tutu! Direct Attack!" Asuka said as Tutu kicks Calvin in the face.

**Asuka: 2400 LP/ Calvin: 500 LP**

"Turn end," Asuka said.

"Owww, time for payback! Draw!" Calvin said in pain as he drew his card. "My Fortress Whale, attack her Cyber Tutu."

"Haahahaha, not so fast. Trap activate! Doble Passé!"

**Asuka: 50 LP/ Calvin: 500 LP**

"What was the point of that? You saved your Tutu, so what?" Calvin questions while Asuka just smiles.

"You lose because your attack on my Tutu just turned into a direct attack on me. But here's the catch, my Tutu can do a direct attack on you!" Asuka said just as Calvin just another kick on the head.

**(W) Asuka: 50 LP/ (L) Calvin: 0 LP**

"Winner of Duel one hundred and twenty, TENJOIN ASUKA!" the MC said as Asuka just waves and walk away leaving Calvin with his bruised head.

Meanwhile, Fubuki was playing his ukulele and singing the "Tenjoin" song with crazy fangirls surrounding him.

* * *

**Tyranno: 2300 LP/ Duela: 1600 LP**

_"Damn! Gotta get a good draw or I lose-saurus!"_ Kenzan thought.

"I activate my magic card, Fake Hero so I can bring back a friend like E-Hero Clayman (4/800/2000) in defense mode!" Duela said. "With that, I attack your Sabersaurus (4/1900/500) with my E-Hero Flame Wingman (6/2100/1200)! Go attack, do your thing!"

**Tyranno: 200 LP/ Duela: 1600 LP**

"I end my turn with a face down! Your turn!" Duela said.

"About time! I draw!" Kenzan said. "I play my magic card, Pot of Greed! I can draw two more cards! I also activate the magic card, Great Evolution Pill! With this in exchange for discarding one of my dinosaur type monster, I can normal summon any dinosaur-type monster I want without releasing for three turns starting at your next turn, Duela! I release my Killersaurus (4/1800/1100) to activate Great Evolution Pill! My Killersaurus' monster effect activates; I can bring a Jurassic World field magic card to my hand!" Kenzan explains searching through his deck. "I activate the field magic, Jurassic World!" The scenery around Kenzan and Duela changes rapidly from crowds of people to an open field with a volcano in the distance.

"I summon Black Tyranno (7/2600/1800) without a release thanks to my Great Evolution Pill magic card! And thanks to Jurassic World, my dinosaur attack and defense points increase by 300 points (ATK 2600 → ATK 2900). So now, Black Tyranno attack! Attach her E-Hero Flame Wingman!" Kenzan continues.

**Tyranno: 200 LP/ Duela: 800 LP**

"I end my turn!" Kenzan said as he has no cards in his hand.

"Impressive! But your luck might just run out because it's my turn!" Duela answers.

"Let's see if you're right-saurus!" Kenzan said.

"Draw! I'll start by playing a magic card called Miracle Fusion! By removing E-Hero Featherman and Burst Lady from play, I can bring back my E-Hero Flame Wingman!" Duela said as the monster reappeared on the field. "I summon E-Hero Sparkman (3/1600/1400). Then I'll play a magic card too familiar called Fusion and fuse my Flame Wingman with my Sparkman to form the E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman (8/2500/2100)!"

"Good monster! But not good enough to defeat my Black Tyranno (7/2900/2100)!" Kenzan explains confidently.

"True until I activate my field magic, Skyscraper!" Duela said as she inserts the new field spell into the duel disk. Soon the scenery changes again from the open field into a city with lots of buildings in the air.

"Wow! Duela duels just like Judai-aniki!" Kenzan realizes. "Hmph. What a coincidence…"

"Since your Jurassic World is extinct, Black Tyranno gets weaker!" Duela replies as Black Tyranno (2900 ATK → 2600 ATK) roars. "Also Kenzan, if the opponent of my monster is stronger than my Elemental Hero, then my hero gains a boost of one thousand extra attack points!" as Shining Flare Wingman (2500 ATK → 3500 ATK) just stares at the fear dinosaur.

"Go, attack that dino and end this duel!" Duela said as the Elemental Hero obeys which soon send a cloud of pixels into the air.

**(L) Tyranno: 0 LP/ (W) Duela: 800 LP**

"Good duel!" Duela said.

"Same for you! Let's stay good rivals forever and next time you wouldn't be so lucky!" Kenzan said laughing.

"Oh, I'll be careful all right!" Duela said smiling.

"WINNER for Duel number two hundred and three, DUELA WINFIELD!" the MC screams.

* * *

"You're here, Edo!" Judai said in surprise.

Edo Phoenix is one of the most popular and best duelists in the world. Being ranked number five as one of the best duelists around the world, demoted from his number four spot because of his lost to Jun Manjoume, puts him as one of the richest in Japan. His eyes show kindness, understanding and determination even since his incident with the Light of Ruin and the corrupted Takuma Saiou, his best friend. Judai and Edo might have their own ways but seem to be good friends after how they helped one another in their incidents, the Society of Light and Dark World.

"Yes, Judai! I missed seeing you," Edo said, sarcastically.

"Edo, how are Saiou and Kagemaru doing?" Judai asks with authority.

"They're doing fine. They're watching me from the television," Edo said.

"Good," Judai simply stated.

Then Kenzan enters the room.

"Yo Kenzan!" Judai waves.

"Hey," Kenzan said sadly.

"You lost didn't you," Sho said.

"Yes. But I'll get the next one!" Kenzan announces confidently, fist in the air.

"Judai…Have you met any enemies trying to taking over the universe again?" Edo asks.

Judai was surprised by Edo's question. Edo, normally, doesn't care about Judai so why ask?

"No," Judai said. "Why?"

"Oh…" Edo shrugs his shoulders before talking to Ryo about some things.

"But I _did_ got into trouble one time…" Judai adds.

"Really, Judai-sama? How?" Rei asks.

"Hmmm…" Judai thought. "I kind of forgot. But I also meet Yugi-san!"

Everyone was staring at Judai for more.

"You meet… the Duel King, big bro?" Sho asks, surprised.

"Yes. He was really awesome!" Judai replies.

"Tell us-saurus!" Kenzan said, excitingly.

"All right! All right! But wait, do you got anything to trade for it?" Judai asks, jokingly.

"Big Bro!"

"Alright, alright. I will tell you from what I can remember," Judai said and then put his finger near his mouth, meaning he's thinking and remembering. "It was when I was in Venice with Daitokuji and Pharaoh…"

* * *

Preview

Yusei Fudo: The WRGP (World Riding Duel Grand Prix) and the fight with Yliaster are nearly coming to an end.

Yusei Fudo: **Next Episode: "Yusei Fudo Part 1"**

Yusei Fudo: Riding Duel! Acceleration!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is of property of 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

Next Episode's Key Card: Power Giant

Special Section

Judai Yuki: Today's key card is Winged Kuriboh LV10! It has 300 (three hundred) attack points and 200 (two hundred) defense points. It is a light attribute, level 10 fairy type monster.

Sho Marufuji: This monster cannot be normal summoned nor set. It also cannot be special summoned unless through the activation of the magic card, Evolving Wings. Its monster effect is very powerful too!

* * *

Translated Cards

(All) E-Hero → Elemental Hero

Call of the Living Dead – Call of the Haunted

Winged Kuriboh – Winged Kuriboh

Evolving Wings – Transcendent Wings

Winged Kuriboh LV10 – Winged Kuriboh LV10

Great Evolution Pill – Big Evolution Pill

Killersaurus – Destroyersaurus

E-Hero Featherman – Elemental Hero Avian

E-Hero Burst Lady – Elemental Hero Burstinatrix

Fusion - Polymerization


	5. Under Revision 5

It was the beginning of another beautiful day in Satellite, a poor but alive and active area apart from the always bustling Neo Domino City which was just west of the place. Satellite was filled with poor residents who kept most of their thoughts positive, as Martha would say. Jack Atlas, former Duel King, would call the place a dump but reconsidered otherwise since he now lives there. Crow Hogan would 100%, well almost because of the food, lived here than Neo Domino anytime because of the kids and how he spent most of his time in Satellite. And besides, he hates clean stuff. For Yusei Fudo, it doesn't matter to him as to where he rather lives. As long as he is with his friends, he could live anywhere including the poor residence of Satellite.

"Yusei!"

Yusei could only recognize the bold and hard voice from his childhood friend, Jack Atlas.

"Yusei!" Jack calls out again.

"Jack?" Yusei answers, not looking up from his daily programming on his laptop.

"Yusei, do you know where is our last boxes of Red Demon's Noodles?" Jack asks, hungrily.

"No." Yusei sighs at his friend's obsessive over cap ramen.

"Well then Yusei," Jack said, walking over to put his hand on Yusei's shoulder, "you have to help me find it."

"Jack, why can't you just buy a new box?" Yusei asks, finally looking up.

"No because I'm going to need that money for my Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee and I just bought a new box just yesterday," Jack replies, frustrated.

"Jack, this is so unnecessary…"

"Do it! Yusei!" Jack booms in complete annoyance. Yusei cringes at the loudness of Jack Atlas' voice.

**Episode 5: Yusei Fudo Part 1**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX nor Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These animes belong to 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. I do, however, own this story and plot._

_This episode's Key Card: Power Giant_

The World Riding Duel Grand Prix is nearing the end. As Team 5D's defeated Team Taiyou and Ragnarok, Yliaster as Team New World defeated their two teams as well, Team The Arm and Team Small Field. Yusei still couldn't have believed on how he and his friends could have come this far. They have originally came to fight for fun and show the connection between Satellite, where Jack and Crow were born, and Neo Domino City, where Yusei was born before the Zero Incident occur nearly eighteen ago; but now they have to fight Yliaster so they can stop them from their claim to "erase" New Domino City to the horror of Team 5D's.

Team Taiyou were a "clever" team, Yusei considered. They spent eighteen turns with just level 1 normal monsters in defense mode. But then, they hit them with a monster never before summoned before, Sleeping Giant Zushin. Yusei saves Team 5D's from defeat because of his accel synchro summon of Shooting Star Dragon and through the bonds of his friends over a stunned and exciting crowd of nearly over one hundred thousand. Next came is Team Ragnarok, a tough opponent with their polar gods but Yusei, Jack and Crow managed to defeat their strategies with the help of Scar-Red Nova Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon, over the excitement of the crowd. Now it's the grand finale – the WRGP finals. Yeager, the assistant director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau is counting on him and Team 5D's to defeat Yliaster for his family.

"Jack, I say we should just buy. Didn't you have at least seven boxes before?" Yusei asks, getting restless doing something so unnecessary.

"That's just it, Yusei. It's unnatural to eat all seven boxes in just one and a half weeks. Come on Yusei, you been in here all day. You got to know something on my cup ramen's disappearance!" Jack said.

"No, but I did hear Crow said he was bring something to Martha," Yusei said.

"Crow!" Jack realizes. "You must have stolen it!"

"Jack… It's probably for the children…"

"But it's supposed to be for my lunch with my cup of coffee!" Jack hisses. "Grr…"

"Jack."

* * *

Crow Hogan was just coming back from his visit from Martha's foster home just a couple of miles away from his home, Poppo Time Clock. Unlike many who lives in the poor, not as poor as it was one year ago, residence of Satellite, Crow owns a D-Wheel. So Crow doesn't have to walk the long distance between Poppo Time Clock and Martha's foster home, he can just speed through the improved streets. As Crow was nearing Poppo Time Clock, he begins to wander back toward the upcoming battle between Team 5D's and Yliaster… Just then, he sees Yusei near the entrance thinking deeply to himself.

"Yo! Yusei!" Crow calls.

Yusei comes out of his trance and turns his head, smiling, "Crow!"

Crow slows down and stops in front of Yusei and says, "So what's happening?"

Yusei frowns a bit and says, "Jack doesn't know where his box of cup ramen is and wouldn't stop bothering me about it. He thinks you stole it."

"Me? I did steal it!" Crow said, proudly, removing his helmet from his head with pointy orange colored hair pouring out. Yusei looks surprised as his blue eyes widened a bit. "Haha… Martha is running out of food and the kids are getting hungry." Crow frowns. "Besides, Jack needs to eat less and it's just two boxes. Where _is_ Jack, Yusei?"

"Drinking coffee at the Café la Geen; Crow, you did know that was the last box of Red Demon's Noodles, right?" Yusei asks but backs away a bit because he saw a glint of anger in his gray eyes.

"What? Wasting money on coffee again! Yusei, why didn't you stop him! That would put us into a debt, again! Oh that idiot!" Crow said, hissing.

"Crow… He _did_ didn't have anything to eat," Yusei said, trying to reason.

"So? Why can't he buy another box?" Crow asks, still rather pissed.

"I don't know," Yusei answers, clueless.

"I'm going to see that idiot!" Crow said, getting off his D-Wheel and walks, more like marches, toward the café where Jack was pleasantly drinking.

"Crow!" But it's too late; Crow is out within hearing distances of Yusei's calls.

* * *

Jack Atlas is enjoying his cup of perfectly and freshly brewed cup of coffee of Blue Eyes Mountain at his favorite café, Café la Geen. Here is where Jack loves to think about certain things as well as have meetings with his friend, Carly. What Jack is thinking today, out of random thoughts, is the upcoming battle with Yliaster. It will be the biggest duel Jack will have to face in his life since his duel with Dark Signer Carly and Goodwin. With a slick motion, he flung the small, empty teacup onto the corresponding plate with a slight bang.

"Seconds!" Jack orders with a boom.

"Yes!" the waitress said, unusually very enthusiastic; coming to pick up the cup as if she was waiting to do it for her "king." Jack makes an "hmph" sound as he knows he has a lot of fans back during his time as the duel king and still has but as much as before. This waitress is one of them.

While Jack waits, he can't help but be hungry over the fact of who stole his cup ramen. Red Demon's Noodle was the best, it was his soul's noodles, damn it!

"Here!" the waitress said, with the same uneasy enthusiasm as before. Jack just makes that same "hmph" noise in response. The blazing, steamy black liquid in a small white teacup appears before Jack on the same table.

As Jack was about to pick up his cup and taste the rich liquid in his mouth, his head slightly shook as he felt something made contact with the top of his scalp, hard. Instantly, Jack drops the cup gently on the plate, to prevent from spilling on him, and looks up with annoyance in his eyes. There was Crow, with a rolled up newspaper in his hand Jack had seen on the rack nearby, looking rather pissed pointing at Jack deadly.

"Crow! What are you doing?" Jack wants to punch the life out of Crow for disturbing his peaceful time to think and to drink his cup of coffee.

"Jack! Look at this you idiot!" Crow then points and holds up the receipt for his coffee purchasing. "Six thousand five hundred yens! **(1)** Jack, you should be getting a job!"

"What? I am trying to! It's just that these people don't understand!" Jack snorts.

"Don't understand of what? Jack Atlas! Jack Atlas! Jack Atlas!" Crow grimaces.

"Grr… Nobody wants fun of Jack Atlas!" With that Jack begins to charge at Crow.

"Wait Jack!" a familiar voice calls.

"Huh? Yusei?" Jack then drops to the ground, just mini inches from tearing Crow into two.

"Yusei?" Crow turns his head and hasn't notice Jack's fall.

"Jack, Crow! Why do you two fight over something so pathetic?" Yusei asks.

"Yusei! Have you noticed how much of a debt Jack has put us in?" Crow said, astonished at Yusei's cluelessness. "This idiot…" Crow points at Jack, whom was on the ground trying to figure out what's going on.

"Crow!" Jack jumps standing on two feet again. "You stole my Red Demon's Noodles!"

"For the children!" Crow answers, angry.

"Without permission! And I'm hungry!" Jack answers back, facing Crow giving him an ugly look.

"Buy a new box!" Crow counters.

"Sold out!" Jack replies.

"Buy a new brand!"

"Are you kidding me? Don't mess with me! Nothing tastes better than my soul's noodles!"

"Uh…" Yusei looks at his two friends bickering at each other's faces with death glares and words plus possible threats. Yusei sighs. Jack and Crow will never change. Time to change the topic…

"Jack! Crow!"

"Huh?" Jack and Crow were in the middle of dissecting each other when they noticed Yusei's callings.

"Jack! Crow! We should be heading for practice. Aki, Rua and Ruka will be there soon! We had to win our fight against Yliaster," Yusei complies.

"Yes. Yliaster will be a tough opponent and we should beat them with our feelings and power," Jack said, punching a fist into the air.

"Jack is right! We should go," Crow agrees.

With that, Yusei, Jack and Crow leave to get their D-Wheels. In the café shop nearby, the waitress giggles.

'_Good luck, Jack!'_ the waitress by the name of Stephanie silently says toward her crush.

* * *

"Good luck Yusei!" Rua shouts.

"Rua! You don't have to be so loud. Yusei is not here yet!" Ruka covers her ears with Bruno and Aki, both nervously smiling. All four were sitting in the stands of an empty WRGP practice lane. Yusei is currently working on some stuff behind the lane, so he isn't present yet. Jack and Crow were at the starting line of the dueling lane of what would be another and possible last practice riding duel before their fight with Yliaster.

"Crow!" Jack calls from his Wheel of Fortune D-Wheel.

"Huh?" Crow asks from his Black Bird D-Wheel.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting. Let's bet. If I win, you pay for my coffee today and three boxes of Red Demon's Noodles," Jack assures, smiling.

"What? All right, tough guy," Crow frowns then smirks. "If I win, you must dress as Cup Ramen Man and stop drinking coffee from that shop for a month!"

"Grr…" Jack growls.

"Well, Jack Atlas?" Crow taunts.

"Grr… Fine!

"Field Magic! Speed World 2! Set On!" Crow and Jack said in unison.

"Duel mode! Standby!" the computer voice said. Then a purple aura expands out of the D-Wheels surrounding the dueling lane.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Jack's Wheel of Fortune and Crow's Black Bird begins to slowly move down the "runway." At first Crow, who was at the outer strip of the lane, begins to move ahead of Jack.

"Hmph. Nobody beats the power of my Wheel of Fortune!" Jack shouts, confidently. Jack then grips the control lever harder, signaling more power and accelerating. Jack then moves ahead.

"Eh? We'll see about that Jack, it's not about power, it's about control…" Crow assures as he moves to the inner strip, just to the left of Jack's.

"What do you think you're doing, Crow? You think you can beat Jack Atlas?"

"Oh? Maybe I cannot beat Jack Atlas, but I think I can beat the _Wheel of Fortune_!"

"What?"

Then, Crow grips the accelerator and speeds past Jack."

"What? How can this happen!"

A second later, Crows passes the corner before Jack.

"Grr… Duel!"

"Duel!"

**Crow (LP 4000) VS Jack (LP 4000)**

"Heh… I start! My turn!" Crow said snickering, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Black Feather – Fehn the Iron Chain (2/500/800) in attack mode! When I have a Black Feather monster on my field, I can special summon Black Feather – Blast of Black Lance (4/1700/800)!" On Crow's field stands a bird-like creature with one of its legs replaced with a black lance and a mysterious looking bird or person wearing a black cloth with deadly pointers coming out of it.

"Hmph." Jack doesn't seem fazed by Crow's move.

"My Black Feather – Fehn the Iron Chain's monster effect activates! I can attack the player directly!" Crow explains. "Go my Black Feather!" The Black Feather with the black robe silently flies back toward Jack but at the last second unravels his cloth revealing chains that soon hits Jack's front.

**Crow: 4000 LP/ Jack: 3500 LP**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," Crow said smiling, knowing he got a good first turn.

"Crow has the advantage…" Ruka comments from the land.

"Yay," Aki agrees.

"My turn!" Jack said, drawing his sixth card.

**Crow: 1 SPC/ Jack: 1 SPC**

"I special summon Vice Dragon (5/2000/2400) in attack mode! My Vice Dragon's monster effect allows me to special summon him by reducing his attack power by half (ATK 2000 → ATK 1000). I summon Dark Resonator (3/1300/300) in attack mode!" On the opposite side of Crow's field lays a purple and vicious and muscular dragon with hard, cold green eyes and a small raccoon-like creature wearing complex clothes with two dongs.

"Hmph." Crow grunts.

"I'm tuning my level 3 Dark Resonator to my level 5 Vice Dragon!" Jack commands. Dark Resonator bangs his dongs together disintegrating into three green scanning rings. Vice Dragon flies into the three rings and gets scanned into five stars in a single file line. A green light then roars through the rings and stars. (5 + 3 = 8) "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon (8/3000/2000)!" In a burst of fire and darkness appears Jack's ace, a humongous black and red dragon with dynamic black and red wings with a murderous black tail as it lets out a loud roar into the dueling arena.

"Red Demon's is already out…" Bruno observes.

"Red Demon's is awesome," Rua shouts with excitement but then, "but not as awesome as Stardust Dragon!"

"Rua!" Ruka glances in annoyance.

"Red Demon's Dragon, attack Black Feather – Fehn the Iron Chain! Absolute Power Force!" Red Demon's begins his always deadly and sinister punching motion as it aims towards the poor Black Feather in a suit. The attack goes successful as Crow's screams.

**Crow: 1500 LP/ Jack: 3500 LP**

"Crow!" Aki says, concerns.

"2500 points of damage…" Ruka mutters, "just like that…"

"Crow!"

"Grrr… Trap activate! Jar of Greed!" Crow suddenly said as a purple colored card, with the picture of a big odd-looking jar, appears besides Crow. "I can draw 1 card!"

"So! It's just one card," Jack said. "… Must be mocking me…"

"I activate my other trap! Blackfeather – Beacon! When I received damage, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Black Feather monster from my hand! I special summon Black Feather – Jet the Blue Sky (1/100/800) in attack mode!" A bird with red fur near the head, black at the neck and turquoise everywhere else then flies out of the trap card alongside Crow, its master.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" Jack finishes his turn, with one card in his magic/trap cards slot.

"My turn!" Crow draws.

**Crow: 2 SPC/ Jack: 2 SPC**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have at least 2 speed counters, I draw two cards while I discard one to the cemetery." Crow said, performing what he was supposed to do. "I special summon Black Feather – Gale of the Hurricane (3/1300/400)! My Gale of the Hurricane's monster effect allows to special summon him if I control a Black Feather monster other than Gale of the Hurricane itself! Its other monster effect halves the attack and defense points of a monster once per turn!"

"What did you say?" Jack asks, shocked.

"Red Demon's Dragon attack power is half! Sorry Jack!" Crow said, smirking. (ATK 3000 → ATK 1500) (DEF 2000 → DEF 1000)

"Crow is coming back, everyone!" Ruka cries, to the relief of everyone.

Near the entrance lies Yusei with his D-Wheel. He was smiling at the duel and especially at Crow. "Crow…"

"I activate a trap card from my hand! Delta Crow – Anti-Reserve!" Crow holds his trap card.

"From your hand?" Jack was surprised.

"When I control exactly 3 Black Feather monsters on the field, I can activate it from my hand! It destroys all face down cards on the field." Crow said as the trap card's shine rips apart Jack's one face down card.

"Grr…"

"Battle! I attack Red Demon's Dragon with Black Feather – Blast of Black Lance!" Crow commands as Red Demon's lets out a weakened roar. The Black Feather obeys as it drills a hole through the dragon, destroying it with a loud and big explosion.

"My … my soul was destroyed … that easily…" Jack stammers.

"Crow did it!" Aki said.

"I knew it!" Ruka said.

**Crow: 1500 LP/ Jack: 3300 LP**

"Direct Attack! My Black Feather – Gale of the Hurricane and Jet the Blue Sky attacks the opponent directly!" Crow commands.

"Ahhhh!" Jack ushers in pain with both Black Feathers stabs Jack with their claws feet.

**Crow: 1500 LP/ Jack: 1900 LP**

"Crow and Jack's life points almost equal!" Ruka realizes.

"Yay, Ruka," Aki agrees. "But Crow has the advantage."

"Go Jack!" Rua cheers.

"Heh. I tuning my level 3 Black Feather – Gale of the Hurricane to my level 1 Black Feather – Jet the Blue Sky and level 4 Black Feather – Blast of Black Lance!" Crow then said, shocking Jack. The Gale of the Hurricane, a bird with a green head and purple body, disintegrates into three scanning rings, encircling the other two Black Feathers, scanning them, forming five stars in a row before being evolved by a bright green light. (1 + 4 + 3 = 8) "Darkened gales, became the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Blackfeather Dragon (8/2800/1600)!" The light was now replaced by a smaller [than Red's Demon Dragon] but deadly-looking dragon with black and red almost everywhere around its body, deadly metal claws hanging around the claws area but it was the wings that was the most impressive – an eerily beautiful black with red streaks around the wings that were ready to protect Crow.

"Blackfeather … Dragon…" Jack says its name very slowly.

"I end my turn!" Crow said ending his turn, finally.

'_That Crow! He destroyed my soul and believed he took all my power away! That idiot! Nobody takes away my power! Not with Jack Atlas!'_ Jack thought, looking at the large dragon. "Crow! I will defeat you with my power! My turn!" Jack draws his card.

**Crow: 3 SPC/ Jack: 3 SPC**

'_Crow destroyed all my trap cards that were on my field…'_ Jack thought. "I activate Speed Spell – Overboost! I gain 4 speed counters for this turn and when I reach the end phrase, my speed counters will decrease to 1."

**Crow: 3 SPC/ Jack: 7 SPC**

Jack accelerates and goes in front, passing Crow, much to Crow's annoyance in the rate of speed.

"I play Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Same as before, I draw two cards and discard one to the cemetery! I special summon Power Giant (6/2200/0) in attack mode as I discard my Sword Master (3/1200/0) to the cemetery. My Power Giant's monster effect, its level is decreased to the level of the discarded monster that was used to special summon him." (LV 6 → LV 3)

"What are you planning?" Crow asks.

"I activate Speed Spell – Half Seize!" Jack calls his last card.

"What?"

"When I have at least 3 speed counters, I halve Blackfeather Dragon's attack points and gain that same number as life points!" Jack said. (ATK 2800 → ATK 1400)

**Crow: 1500 LP/ Jack: 2900 LP**

"Jack is coming back!" Aki said.

"All right, Jack!" Rua cheers.

"Jack is strong," Ruka comments.

"Grr…" Crow growls, looking behind him at Jack's grin.

"Hehehe, Crow! You cannot beat my power! Power Giant, attack Blackfeather Dragon!" The crystal-like monster begins a punching motion, spilling and destroying the dragon in the face.

**Crow: 700 LP/ Jack: 3300 LP**

"Blackfeather Dragon…" Crow mutters, astonished at Jack's comeback.

"Speed World 2's effect activates! By removing 7 speed counters, I draw one card," Jack said, drawing his card.

**Crow: 3 SPC/ Jack: 0 SPC**

"I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Jack finishes with an empty hand.

"Jack, you will pay for that!" Crow screams. "My turn!"

**Crow: 4 SPC/ Jack: 1 SPC**

"Trap activate! Destruction Wheel!" Jack activates his trap card.

"Oh no," Crow realizes.

'_Thank you, Carly, for this card. I will return it back to you when I see you again,'_ Jack thought. "I equip the trap card with my Power Giant! Power Giant is going to be destroyed and both of us will take 2200 points of damage!"

"Jack is going to win," Ruka said from the sidelines.

Power Giant was soon encircled with a fire ring around its body and then explodes like a bomb. The debris came ramming into Crow and Jack.

**(L) Crow: 0 SPC/ (W) Jack: 1100 SPC**

Crow's D-Wheel begins to let out massive amount of steam and smoke as it slows down to a halt; Jack's D-Wheel proudly zooms past, pointing toward the sky in victory.

"Oh well, I guess I have to buy Red Demon's Noodle … again," Crow sneers, crossing his arms in anger, knowing that he lost his bet.

While in the entrance, Jack notices Yusei coming out with a smile on his face.

"Jack!" Yusei calls out.

"Yusei…" Jack answers back.

"Let's duel. Like good old times." Yusei smiles.

"Hmph." Jack smiles.

"Congratulations, Jack," Bruno calls.

"Jack!" Both Rua and Ruka calls.

"Thank you! Next is Yliaster!" Jack calls.

The scene stops with Yusei and his D-Wheel looking at Jack's D-Wheel slowing down at the starting line for his duel with him; under the afternoon sun.

* * *

Preview

Yusei Fudo: Jack! It always feels great to duel against you.

Jack Atlas: I agree! But you will lose!

Yusei Fudo: Really?

Yusei Fudo: **Next Episode: "Yusei Fudo Part 2"**

Jack Atlas: Crow owns me cup ramen and money; beating Yusei in a duel … how much better will this get? Riding Duel! Acceleration!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is of property of 4Kids Entertainment, Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.

Next Episode's Key Card: Stardust Dragon

Special Section

Crow Hogan: Today's key card is Power Giant! It is an Earth attribute, rock type, level 6 effect monster. It has twenty-two hundred (2200) attack points and zero (0) defense points.

Jack Atlas: It can be special summon by discarding a level 4 or lower monster from the field to the cemetery and decreasing its level by the same level as the discarded monster.

Crow Hogan: When this card battles, all damage effects to the life points are negated.

Jack Atlas: This monster once saved me from Team Catastrophe in the WRGP.

Crow Hogan: I know … idiot.

* * *

Author's Note

1 – 6500¥ (Japanese yens) is about equivalent to $75.00.

Translated Cards

(All) Black Feather – Blackwing

Black Feather – Fehn the Iron Chain – Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain

Black Feather – Blast of Black Lance – Blackwing – Bora the Spear

Red Demon's Dragon – Red Dragon Archfiend

Black Feather – Gale of the Hurricane – Blackwing – Gale of the Whirlwing

Blackfeather Dragon – Black-Winged Dragon

Destruction Wheel – Ring of Destruction


	6. Under Revision 6

_One of the Daedalus Bridge lanes_

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!" Leo and Luna said in unison.

**Luna: 4000 LP/ Leo: 4000 LP**

**Luna: 0 SPC/ Leo: 0 SPC**

"I'm younger than you Leo, so I go first!" Luna said while drawing.

"No fair!" Leo argued playfully. Luna giggled to herself.

"I summon Rose Bird (1800/1500) in attack mode and place two cards facedown!" Luna said while Leo looked at the flying bird following alongside Luna.

"Now come get me!" Luna said toward his brother playfully.

"Oh I will! And after what Lucciano did to us, Luna, I will only become stronger!" Leo thought confidently toward himself.

"My TURN!" Leo shouted.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh DM, Yu Gi Oh GX nor Yu Gi Oh 5D's. This anime belongs to 4Kids Entertainment and Kazuki Takahashi. I do, however, own this story and plot._

_This episode's Key Card: Ancient Fairy Dragon_

**Episode 6: Yusei Fudo Part 2**

"My TURN!" Leo shouted into the wind.

**Luna: 1 SPC/ Leo: 1 SPC**

"I summon my Morphtronic Celfon (100/100) in attack mode!" Leo said as a big monster that looked like a cellphone appeared. "Now my monster will randomly choose a number from 1 to 6! Whatever number my monster chooses, I draw that many cards and if there is a Morphtronic type monster Level 4 or lower I can special summon it!"

The lighting of the numbers on the monster's keyboard then began to slow down as Leo who was sweating and Luna waited impatiently.

"Four! I draw four cards!" Leo said drawing his cards. "Yes, the Amazing Leo then special summon his Morphtronic Scopen (800/1400) in attack mode! Scopen's special ability allows me to special summon my Morphtronic Slingen (1200/800) also in attack mode. Unfortunately for you my dear sister, Slingen's special ability allows me to destroy any card on the field if I sacrifice one of my Morphtronic! I choose my Celfon so I can destroy your Rose Bird!"

"Oh no! My Rose Bird!" Luna said in realization.

"Ha Luna and since it isn't destroyed from battle, its special ability cannot activate!"

"Leo! You have gotten better at this."

"Heh, not a sweat, Luna! The Amazing Leo always learned from his mistakes!"

"Leo… Not your annoying commentary again." (A/N: If you watch the episode 13 of the dub)

"Morphtronic Scopen! Attack Luna directly!" Leo said pointing at Luna.

**Luna: 3200 LP/ Leo: 4000 LP**

"Now my Morphtronic Slingen! Attack Luna directly as well!"

"Trap card, activate! Twinkle Wall! I can only activate this card when my opponent declares an attack! It negates it and I take half of your attacking monster's attack points as damage!" Luna countered.

**Luna: 2600 LP/ Leo: 4000 LP**

"Clever! Then the Amazing Leo will his turn now! With that, my Morphtronic Scopen must go to the graveyard."

"My turn! Draw!" Luna said drawing.

**Luna: 2 SPC/ Leo: 2 SPC**

"I summon my speed spell Angel Baton! When I have at least 2 speed counters, I draw two cards in exchange for discarding one to the graveyard," Luna said. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn (1800/1000) in attack mode! Attack!"

**Leo: 2600 LP/ Leo: 3400 LP**

"Uhhh…" Leo said.

"Turn end," Luna said looking at his brother who was wiggling on his dueling board. "Come on, Leo! You can fall if you do that!"

"Do what? Anyways, it's my turn!"

**Leo: 3 SPC/ Luna: 3 SPC**

"Wow, these two are sure smarter than I think they are! Leo with his machines and Luna with her unicorns! This duel just couldn't get any better!" Bruno said who was relaxing in his duel runner watching the duel occurring before him.

"Hmmm. Let's see what the Amazing Leo can do in this situation!" Leo said scanning his cards.

"I activate my permanent (continuous) trap called Solemn Wishes! For every card or cards I draw, I gain 500 lifepoints!" Luna suddenly said.

"Doesn't matter as I activate a speed spell known as Over Boost which in exchange for having my speed counters as 1 by the end phrase I can increase my speed counters to 7!" Leo said with excitement.

**Luna: 3 SPC/ Leo: 7 SPC**

"Spell Spell – Summon Speeder! If I have at least 4 speed counters, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster like my Morphtronic Radion (1000/900) in attack mode! But wait, there's more! I also summon my tuner Morphtronic Remoten (300/1200)!" Leo said spinning his right arm around and around like a top meaning he was getting excited.

"Synchro summon, I bet," Luna said sighing at his brother's odd habit.

"Before the big finale, I activate my Morphtronic Remoten's special ability for me to add any level Morphtronic monster to my hand as long as I remove a Morphtronic monster of that same level from play in the graveyard!" Leo added. "Now I will be tuning my Level 3 Morphtronic Remoten with my Level 4 Morphtronic Radion!" (3 + 4 = 7)

"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500)!" Leo said as his ace monster appeared.

"Speed Spell – Speed Energy! When I have more than 2 speed counters, I take that number of speed counters and multiply that by 200. The product is added to my Power Tool Dragon's attack points!" Leo said pointing to his metallic dragon. "Let's see, that is…"

"3700 attack points…" Luna said fearfully.

"3700 attack points? All right! Power Tool Dragon, attack her Sunlight Unicorn!"

**Luna: 500 LP/ Leo: 3400 LP**

"Turn End," Leo said confidently.

"You know Leo, that you could have won using Speed World 2's effect."

"You can?"

"Oh Leo, come on! Don't tell me you were daydreaming of "The Amazing Leo" while Yusei was telling us of Speed World 2's effect."

"Uhhh, kind of," Leo said sheepishly.

"… Well, it's my turn! Draw! Power Tool Dragon's attack points goes back to 2300 as well as 6 of your speed counters. I also gain 500 lifepoints!"

"It does? You gain lifepoints? How?"

"LEO!"

**Luna: 1000 LP/ Leo: 3400 LP**

**Luna: 4 SPC/ Leo: 2 SPC**

"I summon Marshmallon (300/500) in attack mode!" Luna said.

"So?"

"Now here is the best part, my older twin brother! I special summon my tuner, Spore (400/800) from the graveyard due to its special ability! I can special summon Spore from the graveyard when I remove a plant type monster from play."

"I don't remember sending that to the graveyard!"

"Remember when I play my Angel Baton?"

"Hmmm…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"I summon my speed spell Angel Baton! When I have at least 2 speed counters, I draw two cards in exchange for discarding one to the graveyard," Luna said.

The two cards she drew were Sunlight Unicorn and Marshmallon while the one she discarded was Spore.

* * *

"Oh okay. Go on," Leo said remembering what happened.

"You actually remembered? I'm impressed!"

"Luna, I'm not that forgetful!"

"Whatever. My Spore's special ability also allowed it to gain the same level as the monster that got removed from play which was my Rose Bird (Level 4)."

"Uh no! The Amazing Leo sensed something…"

"Wow Leo, you can actually see this coming, do you?"

"Well, duh!"

"I'm going to tune my Level 4 Spore with my Level 3 Marshmallon!" Luna called. (4 + 3 = 7)

"The holy light of protection, now become the door of life. Synchro Summon! Illuminate, Anicent Fairy Dragon (2100/3000)!"

"Luna's synchro monster…" Leo said looking at her sister's dragon.

"Speed Spell – Summon Speeder. Pay close attention Leo! When I have at least 4 speed counters, I can…"

"...special summon a level 4 or below monster! I know! I just play that card a turn ago!" Leo said interrupting his little sister.

"I special summon Regulus (1700/1000) in attack mode!" Luna said as one of her spirits appeared on the field.

"Hi, Luna," Regulus said to Luna mentally.

"Hi Regulus!" Luna happily replied back physically.

* * *

Bruno became more confused.

"Who's she talking to?" Bruno asked to himself.

"Her duel monster spirits," a voice said behind him.

"AAAAA!" Bruno screamed while looking behind him. Behind Bruno were none other than Yusei, Jack and Crow following on their duel runners. The three just completed their duel a while ago.

"YUSEI! Don't scared me like that!" Bruno commanded.

"But you got to admit that was a little funny!" Crow said as he and Jack snickered. Bruno's face soon turned red from embarrassment.

"How long have you been behind me?"

"Since Leo synchro summon his Power Tool Dragon. We could have gotten here a lot quicker if Jack and Crow hadn't been arguing again," Yusei sighed as Jack and Crow are still about a mile away from each other.

"Again?" Bruno said in disbelief. Yusei just nodded.

* * *

"I play a card facedown and end my turn!" Luna said.

"My turn! Draw!" Leo said.

**Luna: 5 SPC/ Leo: 3 SPC**

"Good turn but you left Ancient Fairy Dragon defenseless! Go Power Tool Dragon attack!"

"Trap card, activate! Negate Attack. This automatically ends the battle phrase!"

"Aww man. I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"

**Luna: 1500 LP/ Leo: 3400 LP**

**Luna: 6 SPC/ Leo: 4 SPC**

"Speed Spell! Power Baton! When I have at least 6 speed counters, I can send one card from my deck to the graveyard and Ancient Fairy Dragon will gain attack points equal to the attack points of the monster I discarded until the end phrase. The monster I decided to discard is Fairy Archer with 1400 attack points!"

"So Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points is um 30, …"

"So bad at math, Leo. The answer is 3500!"

"WHAT! It's now stronger than my Power Tool Dragon!"

"Exactly, now Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Power Tool Dragon!

**Luna: 1500 LP/ Leo: 2200 LP**

"Regulus, attack Leo directly!"

**Luna: 1500 LP/ Leo: 400 LP**

"I end my turn," Luna said happily.

"No fair… I lost," Leo said sadly.

"Leo… Leo, I'm sorry! I can make it up to you!" Luna said trying to comfort her brother.

"My turn! Draw!"

**Luna: 7 SPC/ Leo: 5 SPC**

"I end my turn. Finish it Luna, please," Leo say seeing his hand is useless.

"Leo," Luna said sadly. However the duel must continue "My turn!"

**Luna: 2000 LP/ Leo: 400 LP**

**Luna: 8 SPC/ Leo: 6 SPC**

"Due to the effect of Power Baton, I cannot draw this turn. However by removing 7 speed counters I can, so draw!"

**Luna: 1 SPC/ Leo: 6 SPC**

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Leo directly," Luna commanded as Ancient Fairy Dragon soon burst a bright light at a crying Leo.

**(W) Luna: 2000 LP/ (L) Leo: 0 LP**

"LEO!" Luna and Yusei said in unison as they raced toward their fallen and crying brother and friend. Jack, Crow and Bruno just watched from behind.

"I knew it! I knew it! I'm worthless!" Leo thought as he stopped his duel board as well as everyone else's duel runners.

"Leo, why are you crying?" Yusei said from behind him. Leo after a while finally looked up and saw a very concerned Luna and Yusei standing in front of him. Luna was especially worried for her brother as she rarely sees him ever cry because of his usual cheerful attitude. Yusei meanwhile was worried for Leo as well.

"I'm… I'm…" Leo finally stammered.

"I'm… going to cry till next week," Jack said obviously annoyed with Leo.

"JACK!" Luna, Yusei and Crow screamed in unison.

"What! I'm just saying!" Jack said startled.

"JACK! One more word and you're going to end up in the hospital tomorrow with a broken shoulder like me! Can't you see Leo is crying?" Crow said angry at Jack's cluelessness.

Jack, who wanted to punch Crow, decided to hold back because he wanted to see exactly why Leo is crying in the first place. Meanwhile, the tears that were slowly covering Leo's face with sadness finally slowed as he wiped them off.

"Leo…" Luna finally said with worry in her voice.

"I'm nothing," Leo said plainly head down.

Everyone including Jack gasped as they noticed that Leo was sad because since he couldn't beat his sister in a duel proved he couldn't beat enemies that might threaten her in the future after he promised to always protect her.

"Leo. Why are you thinking like that?" Yusei finally said plainly.

"Because I always been worthless. Even against the Dark Signers, I would have loss if it weren't for Luna. I was never amazing. I was never 'The Amazing Leo'," Leo said sadly.

"Leo," Luna said while she came hugging her brother, "Leo, you are such a dumb and idiot person."

"Leo! A person scared like you don't deserve to hang around with Jack Atlas! A person needs to be sure in himself to hang around with me!" Jack added. Leo however didn't listen.

"Leo, listen to me. Luna is a signer that needs to defeat any enemy that comes our way. If Luna defeats you, you should be proud of her," Crow said.

"I am proud of Luna but what if Ghost or even Lucciano wanted to harm her again. I'm nothing against it," Leo said with his head bow.

"Leo. Do you believe that just because Luna defeated you mean that you will be defeated by everybody?" Yusei asked and instantly Leo looked up and stared into Yusei's warm and sapphire blue eyes. "Leo, you almost defeated Devack all by yourself and how about Michel in that forest? If it weren't for your courage, Luna would have never received her Ancient Fairy Dragon card or been trapped by Michel for the rest of her life."

Leo smiled at the memory of Devack and Michel.

"Don't forget Lucciano too! Leo, you were amazing! You save Ancient Fairy Dragon from him and even if you lose, the Crimson Dragon saved you showing that the dragon likes you!" Crow added cheerfully. (A/N: Made that one up.)

"Guys, thank you!" Leo said as his sorrowful tears became joyful ones.

"Leo! If you keep crying like you that, you're never to help Team 5D's or meet me, Jack Atlas, in person again!" Jack said with amusement in his voice.

"Hey! That's mean," Leo said playfully.

"Just saying," Jack replied back smiling.

"Thank you Jack… Crow… Yusei," Leo said toward his signer friends with each one of them smiling with thumbs up gesture.

"Leo…" Luna said whose face was buried on Leo's moist and wet left shoulder.

"Luna…" Leo said facing his sister.

"Don't say you're nothing or worthless again!" Luna screamed lifting from Leo's shoulder revealing a weeping Luna. Leo was taken by surprise by Luna's outrage.

"Leo. You're more important to me than anything in this world. You worth more to me than Yusei, more than mother and father, more than our friends at Duel Academy, more than my spirits friends, and even more than Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna continued as her crying stop.

"Luna…" Leo said shocked by Luna's statement.

"Without you Leo, I'm nothing. I can't live without you. I can't live without your smile, your hair, your voice, your confidence and even your dorky attitude. You mean everything to me. To me, you will always be 'The Amazing Leo' in my eyes!" Luna continued saying.

"Luna… Thank you!" Leo said joyfully as he and Luna hugged in a loving way.

"Awww, this is cute!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Jack, don't ruin the moment man!" Crow said watching the twins.

On a nearby lane where all of this was happening, there was a mysterious person on a duel runner watching. Evil. Evil was the only word to describe what this person's heart is made of as this mysterious person drove away to the horizon.

* * *

Jaden Yuki: Kidnapping! Two of my friends are missing! Where they go? I'm going to kill the person who did this to them!

Yugi Muto: You're that the only one! Some of my friends are also missing that seemingly vanished into thin air.

Yusei Fudo: You too! This is strange! We need to get to the bottom of this!

Yugi Muto: **Next Episode: "The Problem Begins"**

Jaden Yuki: Don't worry, we'll save you...

Yu Gi Oh, Yu Gi Oh GX and Yu Gi Oh 5D's is of property of 4Kids Entertainment and Kazuki Takahashi.

Next Episode's Key Card: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman


End file.
